


Distress Signal

by janusrome



Series: Not So Lost in Space [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space Western, Background Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>太空西部AU，法警Erik押送犯人途中碰上意外。<br/>（字數：約32,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有標記也沒有精神連結， ~~其實我不太喜歡插進去就鎖死一個人的設定，~~ 只是單純想要寫knotting fic。所以，請慎入！

原本這應當是一趟極為簡單的短程旅行。

三天前，Erik來到這個星系。和他同行的還有檢察官Emma Frost、探員Moira MacTaggert和Sidney Levine、以及他的法警夥伴Sean Cassidy。他們在聯邦太空站設立臨時辦公室，隨身行李往分配的宿舍艙房一丟都還沒來得及打開，就已經忙碌了起來。

Trask集團是銀河系裡規模最大的工業機器人生產公司之一，去年初，他們有一艘貨船在這星系的外圍失聯。由於貨船失聯之前並沒有發出求救訊號，航太氣象站也沒有偵測到異常活動而發佈飛航警告的紀錄，於是過了數個星期，才有一位太空港的作業員注意到有艘預計停泊的貨船遲遲沒有進港。他在系統裡標示了貨船的編號，並且寄了一份備忘給Trask集團的航運部門，然後他就把這件事拋到了腦後。

如同數百年前地球的航海時代，船隻在海上失聯或失蹤並不是什麼新鮮事，而太空船航行在浩瀚的太空裡也是如此。尤其在通訊區外以及資料不完整的陌生星系，一旦碰上了機械故障、隕石群、太陽風暴、或任何其他的突發狀況，都可能導致太空船延遲數週，數月，或甚至數年才抵達原定目的地。

根據貨船出港的資料、通聯紀錄、以及船上的追蹤器，Trask的航運部門推算出貨船失聯前的最後可能座標。搜尋作業悄悄展開，以防消息外洩引來嗜血鯊魚般的打撈者，伺機奪取貨艙裡的高價商品，以及船上配載的先進武器。

但隸屬於星際空難救助聯會的搜救團隊抵達該區域，並未發現貨船的蹤影，搜尋多日也不見貨船殘骸或是逃生艙。唯一的收獲只有探測器偵測到多達四組太空船引擎的放射性記號，扣除符合搜救船和貨船的兩筆資料，顯示近期之內還有兩艘不明船隻曾經出沒於此區。

由於沒有船艦交火的跡象，搜救隊初步排除了貨船遭到海盜攔截的可能性，推測應為機械故障之類的情況，路過的船隻將貨船牽引到最近的太空據點維修。

可是這個推論沒能解釋為什麼貨船和她的九名船員憑空消失。

過了幾個月，保險公司的調查員從失蹤貨船的載貨清單著手，追查近期黑市交易的Trask機器人，結果在附近幾個星球的礦場找到多具疑似來自失蹤貨船的「二手機器人」——它們的外殼被刻意磨損，沒有可辨識的編號，程式經過修改。調查員比對晶片序號，最後確定這些工業機器人來自失蹤的貨船。

老經驗的調查員根據已知的事實做出了推測：非法打撈者假裝友善接近故障停駛的貨船，將太空船拖至隱蔽的據點，卸貨後再將整艘船解體，不但湮滅證據，也能變賣值錢的零件。至於下落不明的船員們，恐怕凶多吉少。

由於Trask集團同時也是軍火商，他們的貨船不只裝配了最先進的武器，有些船上甚至還有軍用機器人「哨兵」坐鎮。如今那些武器非但保護不了他們，反倒落入了打撈者的手上。

這件案子到此差不多結束，據說船員家屬領到了撫卹金，保險公司陪了錢，然後所有人的注意力便轉移到其他更需要關注的地方去了。

誰都沒料到，到了今年初案情卻出現了重大轉折：數間設立在聯邦太空站的Trask機器人維修據點出現了標示為失竊的零件，而系統的庫存資料紀錄則有遭到竄改的痕跡。

於是有人開始懷疑貨船失蹤事件或許和監守自盜有關，而實際發生的事可能比大家原先推測的還要複雜。

聯邦政府設立了調查小組，指派檢察官Emma和兩名聯邦探員主導辦案；至於Erik和Sean，則是在Emma二話不說決定親自前往遙遠星系時，被上級分派來保護這位檢察官——以及打雜——的聯邦法警。

因為工作的緣故，他們都算是太空旅行的常客，不過這趟倒是他們第一次來到此地。

各地的聯邦太空站基本上大同小異，外觀與建築結構相似，內部的配置也相近，然而一旦離船走進了太空站的大廳，瞬間便能感受到獨特的室內景觀以及當地人營造出來的，只屬於某太空站的特殊氛圍。

一踏上太空站，Erik立刻察覺到他們 _不受歡迎_ ——並不是說有人走到他們面前出言挑釁，相反的，不論是太空站指揮官、作業員、或航站駐警，他們的態度都十分客氣，但他們冷淡的語氣和偶爾閃現猜疑的神色，讓Erik忍不住想到，他們是不是擔心這群聯邦官員會給當地人帶來麻煩？

MacTaggert和Levine決定從船塢著手，他們預計一座一座拜訪附近區域大大小小的太空港，尋找可能留下的蛛絲馬跡。運氣好的話，或許能夠找到曾經出現在案發現場的不明太空船；運氣再好一點的話，或許還能尋獲隱蔽的非法拆船廠。

休息了一夜之後，隔天一早兩位探員和Sean駕駛小型穿梭艇辦案去了，留下Erik和Emma兩人在辦公室裡大眼瞪小眼。

「為什麼是Sean？」Erik按捺不住心底的不滿，出聲問道。

「嗯？」

他闡明：「為什麼妳決定讓Sean跟他們去，而不是我？」

Emma給了他一個皮笑肉不笑的微笑：「因為你要留在這裡保護我。」

Erik面不改色回瞪，表示他一點都不相信Emma的藉口。

「Erik，為什麼你認為應該跟去的人是你，而不是Sean？」Emma平心靜氣問道。

_因為我比較資深。這是第一個冒出來的念頭。_ 或， _因為妳鼓勵我參加探員考試，和聯邦探員辦案有助於瞭解工作的內容。_ 毫無疑問，這是一個更有說服力的說詞。又或者，最常發生在他身上的， _因為我想知道我的性別不是妳做出這個決定的依據。_

Emma嘆了口氣，「說老實話，Sean和你，誰的飛行技術比較好？」

「……Sean。」Erik不情不願回答。

她聳了聳肩，擺出一副「這不就了結了嗎」的模樣。「更何況，與其跟我留在這裡，我相信Cassidy警官會更希望與MacTaggert探員同行。」

「啊。」的確，在飛來的路上，Sean對那位和他同為Beta的紅髮探員非常感興趣，原本就比他們年輕將近十歲的青年，像個迷戀上成熟女性的青少年，戰戰兢兢繞著心儀的對象打轉，想要討對方歡心卻又怕惹得人家生厭。Moira看似對這位年輕人頗有好感，覺得他十分討人喜歡，然而她的搭檔Levine對此非常不以為然。

Erik忍不住露出不懷好意的笑容，「我真期待看到他們回來時Levine探員的表情。」

「可不是嗎？」Emma淺笑回道。

笑語才落，一條全像通話的請求通知閃現在屏幕上。Emma信手一揮，立體影像投射在會議桌上方。

一名警長打扮的陌生中年人坐在辦公桌前。

「聯邦法警？」他問。

Emma朝Erik努了努嘴，便往旁邊挪開。

Erik移步向前，朝對方點頭示意，「我是聯邦法警Lehnsherr。請問你是……？」

「Richter。麥加利行星的警長。」圓圓胖胖的警長不自在地搓了搓手，「是這樣的，幾個小時之前我們逮補了一名在酒吧鬧事的醉鬼。你知道，這種戲碼幾乎每隔幾天都會上演，而我們總是把人帶回拘留室，讓他們睡到醒酒就放回去。可是這次，我們才把帶回來的人資料輸入系統，屏幕上立刻跳出了通緝犯的警示，並且要求我們立刻通知聯邦執法單位，所以我通知了你們太空站。」說到這，警長和善的圓臉浮現了不滿的神情，「結果駐警隊的人對我說，押解通緝犯不是他們的工作，我應該找你們才對。」

「追捕通緝犯的確是我們的職務內容。」Erik回答，儘管他心裡想的是：如果今天他們沒有來到太空站，駐警隊一定會直接派人前往那顆行星把通緝犯押回來，而不是推託說，喔，這是聯邦法警的工作，不是我們的，我們才不敢越俎代庖。

Erik對警長保證，他會儘快前往麥加利行星，然後他們結束了簡短的通訊。

他先核對了警長傳來的通緝令，然後調出麥加利行星的資料——一個人口不到三十萬的星球，絕大部分居民是礦工，距離這座太空站只需七小時的航行。

看起來這是一個很單純的任務，駕駛穿梭艇前往麥加利，從警長那裡把犯人接過來，押上船飛回太空站，估計來回不會超過一天。

「這裡沒有需要我做的事吧？」出於禮貌，Erik還是先問了一聲。

「路上小心，Erik。」那是Emma的答覆。

Erik通知航站作業員幫他準備一艘穿梭艇，對方回覆一個小時之內他就能夠出發。

在他離開辦公室之際，Emma突然抬起頭，「只有你一個人去？」

「駐警隊的人沒有問我需不需要支援。」

她皺眉說：「你可以主動問。」

「下次吧。」Erik隨口應道。儘管他們兩人都知道，就算有下一次，Erik還是不會開口問。

去船塢之前，Erik先回到艙房拿了非正規的武器——當然是合法取得而且有執照——雖然他的目的地不是法外之境，但單獨一人前往陌生的星球，還是小心謹慎為佳。由於這只是一趟極為簡單的短程旅行，除了警徽、武器、以及通訊器，他並沒有攜帶其他多餘的東西。

Erik分配到的是一艘船身長度近五米的小型穿梭艇。登船後，他檢查了船上的設備，確認飲用水、儲備糧食、急救包等該有的都沒少，接著檢查操作系統，確定一切運作正常，他設定了目的地，然後才出發離開太空站。

儘管Erik不像Sean是個出色的飛行員，但操縱小型太空船是他們的職務要求技能之一。駕駛穿梭艇從甲地到乙地，對Erik而言，一點也不困難。

小艇依照導航規劃的路線航行，切換到自動飛行模式之後，Erik在椅子上伸了個懶腰，起身在駕駛艙裡走動。很少有機會一個人駕駛太空船飛行，通常他都是跟著Sean一起行動。過了安靜無聲的三十分鐘，Erik重新思考他堅持單獨出任務而不找名駐警陪同的決定是否錯誤。但轉念一想，孤單一個人總好過和一個惱人傢伙一起關在狹小空間裡至少十四小時。

好吧，雖然有點可笑，但接下來的航程裡，Erik在駕駛座上找了一個舒適的坐姿，播放之前存檔，還沒有時間聽的廣播劇。嚴格來說是廣播肥皂劇。Kathy和她家人經營一艘老貨船航行於星際之間，她的媽媽是船長、爸爸是大副、哥哥是二副，而她則是輪機室的見習生。故事內容不外乎是Kathy一家人在宇宙中的各種經歷，家庭成員與新船員的感情問題、碰上海盜的驚險遭遇、或是在停泊空港的豔遇。

六個小時之後，Erik降落在麥加利行星，他的穿梭艇就停在警長辦公室外頭的空地。

麥加利是個沙漠星球，放眼望去，平坦的地表一片黃褐，幾乎沒有綠意。外圍星系很多人口密度低的行星都是如此，只進行最低限度的環境改造工程，能夠讓登陸的人類不必倚賴維生系統，這樣就能開始建造礦場開採資源了。

此時日出不久，室外溫度大約攝氏十度上下。離開駕駛艙前，Erik穿上風衣，豎起領子，用領巾遮住口鼻，戴上護目鏡，然後才走出船外。艙門一開，外頭的風沙立刻撲面而來。風沙不大，能見度也不算太差，只是沒戴護具行走在戶外仍有一定難度。

步行大約五十公尺，Erik來到了警長的辦公室。那是一棟特殊材質搭建的低矮平房，乍看之下像是塑料，但實際上很堅固。他經過了最外頭的滑門，又穿過兩道空氣門，才抵達空無一人的接待櫃臺。

Erik按下了櫃臺桌面上的通知鈴，幾乎同時，他聽到有人從椅子上站起來的聲音。過了幾秒，一道人影出現在接待櫃臺後方敞開的門口。他很輕易認出那人就是Richter警長。

「早安，Richter警長。」Erik亮出他的警徽，「我是Lehnsherr。你和我通過話。」

「你好，Lehnsherr警官，謝謝你這麼快就趕來。」警長露出笑容，走上前來和Erik握手。

然後他站定在Erik面前，伸出的右手停在兩人之間，他怔怔瞪著訪客，彷彿被石化了一般。

一個沒有說出口的遲來領悟懸宕在空氣中。

全像通訊看得到對方的影像、聽得到對方的聲音，但是聞不到對方的氣味。

Erik面不改色抓住警長的手，迅速握了一握便鬆開。

直到這時警長才回過神。他撓了撓腮幫子，吞吞吐吐說道：「警官，沒有冒犯的意思，只是我沒想到你是……」

「沒想到我是Omega？」Erik好心替他把沒講出口的話說完。

「……是……」

「沒人規定Omega不能當法警。」

「……是……是的，我知道。」警長立刻為自己辯駁，「可是，在中央星域或許沒問題，但在我們這種鄉下地方，有些粗人他們才不管你是不是聯邦法警。」

Erik忍住想要翻白眼的衝動。Richter沒有惡意，他就只是個一看到Omega，就認定對方需要保護的長者。

他朝「鄉下警長」露出了據說非常嚇人的咧笑，拉開風衣，露出腰間的配槍，表示自己絕非那種需要別人保護的柔弱Omega。

「犯人呢？」他問，試圖結束這段尷尬的相見對話。

「啊，抱歉……請跟我來。」警長連忙帶著Erik走向接待櫃臺後方的窄門。他站在門邊，比出了類似女士優先的手勢。Erik發現自己必須咬牙才不會出聲抗議或甚至爆粗口，他不吭一聲先走進門，側身站在走道上等警長為他帶路。

他們經過了一排空蕩蕩的拘留室，看來麥加利的治安確實如資料上所顯示的，是個相當平靜的星球。

走道末端最後一間拘留室裡，有個人坐在狹窄的單人床上。聽到由遠而近的腳步聲，他抬起頭朝他們的方向看了過來。

室內光線不算明亮，Erik只看到那個男人有一頭亂髮，滿臉鬍渣，五官則看得不是很清楚。

他意興闌珊瞥了來者一眼，打了個哈欠，揉了揉臉頰，又低下頭。

空氣裡瀰漫著酒精代謝後散發出來的混濁氣味，但以一個喝醉鬧事的人，那雙眼睛卻出乎意料的明亮。

更令Erik詫異的則是，他無法判斷眼前的人到底犯了什麼罪而被通緝——雖不敢誇口自己經驗老道，但在這一行打滾了幾年，也培養出不算太差的直覺，往往看了一眼就能猜到對方的罪名，雖不是百發百中，但正確率高達八成。

通緝令的資訊不完整，公開的只有犯人的全像、姓名、發佈通緝的單位，至於犯罪內容則被加密，只知道跟詐騙有關。Erik的層級不夠高，無法讀取那個檔案。在好奇心的驅使之下，他拿出通訊器，傳了封訊息給Emma，希望她能夠為他解惑。

警長望著Erik，欲言又止了好半天，最後他搖了搖頭，認命似地打開了柵門。

_終於。_ Erik嘆了一口氣。他抬起手拍了一下金屬柵門，略嫌刺耳的聲響引起了那個人的注意。

Erik粗聲粗氣說：「喂，該走了，Xavier。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「手。」

Charles順從地抬起雙手，手臂打直平舉在胸前，讓扣在左右手腕上的兩個金屬環相對。負責押送他的法警啟動了手銬的功能，強磁將金屬環吸附在一塊。那位法警拿出手掌大小的裝置放在他前方，Charles推測那應該是掃描並且紀錄他生命訊號的儀器。

_至少不是皮下注射追蹤器……不，這玩意可能比追蹤器還要麻煩……_

「走了。」法警催促道。

Charles遵照指示，開始移動他的雙腿。

十個小時之前逮捕他的警長在他步出拘留室之際伸手攔住他。Richter瞇起眼，惡狠狠瞪著Charles，彷彿在說「別耍花招，否則老子會給你好看」。

或許是這位警長先前給他的印象太過和善，又或許是Charles即將離開這顆星球沒有意外的話再也不會回來，不管怎樣，在他眼裡警長的瞪視一點威脅性也沒有，反倒是旁邊那位聯邦法警看起來比較不好惹。

Charles悄悄打量那名法警——評估整個計畫裡最大的變數——他的年紀和他相仿，身材比他高一點也比他瘦一點，他的長相不錯，是那種走在路上擦肩而過時Charles會忍不住轉過頭多看兩眼的類型。而他的味道相當獨特，如打火石的氣息瞬間吸引了Charles的注意力。他忍不住深深吸了一口氣，金屬般的清冽氣味沖刷過他的嗅覺接收器，殘存在他鼻腔裡的是細微的煙燻味和薄荷與胡椒的香料味。他忍不住想要多吸幾口氣，捕捉那若有似無的淡淡香氣……

_Charles，亂聞亂嗅很沒禮貌！不管對方是哪種性別！_

幸好，在他做出任何失態的舉動之前，他的理智及時出手干預， _還有千萬別像個渾球湊到人家身上！你可不需要再添幾條妨礙公務或是性騷擾的罪名！_

警官似乎沒發覺異狀，他抓住Charles的左手肘，同時Richter警長抓住他的右手肘，兩人架著他離開誰也不願意多待的拘留室。

由於過去數個小時被關在照明不足的地方，Charles猛眨著眼睛好一會才適應大廳的照明——然後他又被帶離建築物，來到豔陽高照的戶外。

陽光刺得他幾乎睜不開眼，更不用說風沙直接打在他毫無防護的臉上。Charles有點哀怨地看著同行的人戴起風鏡、翻起領巾遮住半張臉，他只能縮著肩膀，低垂下頭，任憑法警領著他在風沙中前進。

行走了大約一分鐘，押送他的人停下了腳步。Charles稍稍抬起頭，從瞇成兩道細縫的雙眼看出去，一艘小型穿梭艇停放在他們的正前方。

穿梭艇的艙門緩緩掀開，法警推了一下Charles的背部，用下巴示意他先登船。Charles樂於遵從指令，他迅速走進艙門，來到沒有風沙也沒有烈日的船艙。

等到眼睛再一次調適成船艙的亮度，Charles驚訝地發現船上裡除了他和法警，沒有其他的人。

「只有你一個人？」Charles忍不住問。

這不尋常，執法人員通常不會單獨行動。尤其不會單獨執行跨星球的勤務。

在太空裡，偏好獨來獨往的，只有少數傭兵、賞金獵人、以及殺手。

 _這人真的是法警嗎？_ Charles不由得繃緊了神經。

警官沒有答腔，而是一把揪住Charles的衣領，把他扔向其中一張座椅。

「嘿，對我溫柔一點嘛。」Charles半開玩笑半抱怨說道。

他得到的回應是手銬解除，下一秒，兩只金屬環分別被固定在座椅的左右扶手上，整個人動彈不得。

……好吧，看來那位法警不喜歡別人對他說俏皮話。

Charles沒再出聲，他盡可能在不引起注意的情況下，觀察目前他身處的環境。

這是一艘普通的標準配置小型穿梭艇，艙壁、座椅以及儀表板上方都沒有任何透露個人喜好的裝飾品，顯示這艘穿梭艇並非私人所有，而是屬於某個單位，只有在執行公務時才分配給特定的駕駛。駕駛艙沒有視覺死角，四張座椅獨立固定在艙底，而他坐在駕駛座右後方的位置。

法警啟動引擎，開始飛航前的例行檢查作業。

「欸，警官，我可以先去趟廁所嗎？」

法警在座椅上旋轉了將近一百八十度面對Charles。他微微皺眉，貌似思考片刻，然後他點了點頭。他起身離座，走到Charles面前，解除了金屬手銬的強磁。但在Charles連一根手指都還沒來得及移動之前，金屬環拉扯他的兩隻手臂猛然撞在一起，痛得他忍不住齜牙咧嘴。

Charles咬牙切齒怒瞪警官，然而對方卻面無表情回望。

法警的臉上沒有「看吧，我才是老大」的得意笑容，他的眼裡也沒有閃著虐待狂得到滿足的光芒，相反的，他冷靜的神情彷彿在評估著什麼，好像他剛剛走了一步棋，正等待Charles會如何反擊。

儘管Charles有點想逗弄這位有趣的警官，但在這個時間點上，節外生枝並非明智之舉。他擺出悻悻然的表情，不吭一聲隨著警官走到位在尾艙的廁所。

廁所非常狹小，只有一個成年人站立的空間，從沒和「身材高大」扯上關係的Charles，站在裡頭也覺得活動困難。摺疊門板沒有拉上，押送他的人就在外頭監視他的一舉一動。解手後，他慢吞吞地洗手、洗臉、漱口，又對著鏡子整理了一下頭髮。鏡中的人看起來沒有太狼狽，很好，除了左頰顴骨的瘀血有點礙眼。

一回到座位，還沒坐穩，Charles的雙手又被銬在扶手上。

「讓我猜，你對綑綁有特殊嗜好？」他調侃道。

警官橫了他一眼，冷哼一聲，逕自走回駕駛座。

不多時穿梭艇起飛升空，幾分鐘後穿越大氣層，飛離麥加利行星。Charles闔上雙眼，放鬆在座位上。如果途中一切順利，接下來是七小時的飛行。 _然後我就自由了。_

或許是長年生活在太空船上的緣故，昨晚在拘留室裡Charles根本睡不著，此刻聽著穿梭艇的引擎聲，感受船體的震動，精神不濟的他反倒逐漸入睡。

半睡半醒之中，Charles聽到說話聲。

「Erik，聽說你出去兜風？」那是個陌生女子的聲音

「押送通緝犯。」他聽到法警這麼回答。

Charles睜開眼，他看到通訊螢幕是亮著的。

「你在哪裡？」

「從麥加利行星返航的路上。距離太空站約六小時。」

「既然你在那裡，可以請你幫個忙嗎？」她問。

「請說。」

「你的船上有無人探測器嗎？」

「待我瞧瞧……」Erik的手指在操作面板上快速移動，「有三個。」

「我把座標傳給你。我們想要長期追蹤通行的太空船，需要把探測器投放在幾處。」

「先讓我確認燃料……好，沒問題。」

「謝謝你，Erik。」

「別客氣，探員。對了，今天調查有進展嗎？」

「恐怕沒有。不過，我本來就不奢望開始調查的第一天就會有什麼突破性的發現。」

「有道理。」

「嗯，該怎麼說呢……我相信知情的人比我們想像中還多，只是目前還沒人願意開口。」

Erik點了點頭，「這是個大案子，不可能沒人聽到風聲。」

「是啊。」女探員頷首，「回頭見。」

「晚點見。」

通訊到此結束。駕駛不慌不忙重新設定航道，而唯一的乘客則焦躁地咬著他的嘴唇。

剛才那段通話讓Charles得知兩個重要的資訊：

一、法警的名字是Erik。

二、負責押送他的法警Erik和前來查案的聯邦探員是同一掛的。

「我以為我們會直接前往太空站，Erik。」Charles莫可奈何看著屏幕上的顯示圖，穿梭艇轉向，偏離他們原本的目的地。

Erik頭也不回，冷冷回道：「你沒有決定權。」

Charles暗暗嘆了口氣，計畫總是趕不上變化。他只希望接下沒有其他的變化。

他早已耳聞負責貨船一案的聯邦探員近日就會飛抵這星系展開調查，但他沒料到那些探員的動作竟會這麼快。

_該死，這一次Christopher他們捅的婁子還真不小。_

那宗竊案原本是堪稱天衣無縫的犯罪計畫，而且早在去年就該結案了。案子做得很漂亮，沒有太多破綻，Raven和她的組員都是一流的好手，而來自Starjammers的四名年輕人也很出色。雙方合作愉快，分贓也沒異議，參與做案的人領了各自的份就解散了。

誰知道幾個月前Christopher突然聯繫Charles，說他手下有個自作聰明的小伙子搞砸了。

銷贓也是有學問的，誰都希望自己分到的貨能早點脫手變現，但某些容易被追蹤的高價品必須等到風頭過後再出清，而且不能一次售出大量，否則在匿名交易的黑市也會被眼線盯上——因此，資深的打撈者通常偏好容易脫手的貨物而非高價品——倘若碰上急需用錢的情況，也寧可托給有實力且信得過的中間人，被他們剝兩層皮總好過被執法單位或更危險的團體盯上。

根據Christopher的說詞，那位年輕人發覺自己手上一整個貨櫃的機器人零件並未如他預期的搶手。和他接洽過的買家表示最妥當的處理方式就是轉賣到偏遠星系，但考量到運輸成本，他們不可能高價收購；其次就是破壞零件可被追蹤的部分，直接當作瑕疵品賤價出售。那位年輕人怎麼聽都不滿意，最後他找上一位有點交情的太空港倉庫管理員，Billy。在Billy的協助下，他們拿贓物掉包倉庫裡同型號的貨物，所有序號被標示的失竊零件回到了Trask集團的供應鏈，分送到各地的機器人維修站。而那位聰明的年輕人則帶走了整批「乾淨的貨物」，並且很快就脫手，一筆可觀的收入進帳。只可惜Billy沒把分內事做好，那批貨物的重新登錄作業遺漏了幾筆，以致於零件送到機器人維修站，序號一掃進他們的系統立刻跳出警告標示。

結果就是那位自作聰明的年輕人害他們立刻被Trask集團盯上，沒多久聯邦政府也重啟調查。

而他們必須趕在兩方人馬循線找到他們之前，搶先一步把留下的腳印全部擦乾淨。

因此Christopher找上了Charles，聲稱Charles是他認識的人當中，最擅長處理這種事的頂尖高手。

Charles暗中猜想那位「自作聰明的小伙子」八成就是Christopher的親生兒子。不論闖禍的人到底是Alex、Scott、抑或某位Charles根本不認識的年輕人，Starjammers的老大Christopher Summers親口拜託他處理這件事，他很難推辭。

於是Charles接受了這件委託，飛來這個星系，及時讓關鍵人「消失」，以免聯邦探員或Trask的調查員順著這些人抓到以Summers一家為首的太空海盜Starjammers。

歷經忙得喘不過氣的兩個星期，Charles的工作已經接近尾聲，麥加利行星是他的最後一站，完成後他就能回到自己的船上倒頭睡上幾天幾夜。

但偏偏在這個時候，發生了一些意外，間接導致他被困在麥加利行星……

Charles陰沉地看著屏幕，他依舊疲憊不堪，可是無法再入睡。

當他看到屏幕上的兩組座標位置，他忍不住在心底竊笑—— _恭喜你們慢了一步_ ——該區域曾經很熱鬧，因為附近的一顆衛星上有打撈者和走私船的隱密據點，只不過在上個星期聞風Trask集團除了雇用調查員也找了傭兵打算「自行解決」，Charles最後聽到的消息是那個據點已經撤了。除此之外，Charles看過調查報告，他早就通知Christopher把留下紀錄的兩艘太空船處理掉，想要比對引擎的放射性記號，都是白費功夫。

Charles心不在焉旁觀Erik執行投放無人探測器的作業，他的注意力更多放在Erik本人身上。

他是Omega——Charles不懷疑自己的嗅覺——只不過他和多數Omega看起來不大一樣。他全身上下沒有任何一點符合所謂柔美的特質，但他散發著一種屬於自己的獨特魅力。

想必是忙著欣賞對方的緣故，直到船上的電腦系統發出「偵測到人造結構物」的語音提示，Charles才瞭解到Erik放置無人探測器的同時，一面用船上的探測系統掃描周遭的區域。

「放大。」Erik下了指令。

一顆的星球出現在主屏幕，接著是一個殘破建築物的影像。從建築物的外觀以及靠接口的設計，很輕易能判斷該建築曾經是提供太空船停泊的船塢。

Charles忍不住揚起眉。 _難道他們撤離時順手把旱塢炸了？_

「掃描生命訊號。」Erik說。

過了約莫一分鐘。「掃描完畢。沒有偵測到生命活動。」

Erik動手設定新航道，前往那顆衛星。他稍稍偏過頭，對Charles說道：「看來你的太空站只得再等等了。」

「你說了算，老大。」Charles沒有異議，他也好奇那裡發生了什麼事。

十分鐘之後，他們接近位在衛星低軌道上的廢棄船塢。

一旦近看，Charles立刻察覺異狀——船塢不是有人離開後設定爆裂物炸毀的，而是在交火的過程中遭到破壞。殘破的外牆遍布能量武器擊中的痕跡，閘門遭到焊接切割破壞，掃描顯示船塢裡有多具小型太空船的殘骸。

駕駛艙裡的氣氛變得十分凝重，兩人盯著屏幕，縱使滿腹疑問，但誰也沒有出聲。

通訊器的嗶聲劃破這片沉默。

正當Erik伸手過去打算接通通訊時，刺耳的警報聲突然響起。

屏幕上閃現刺眼的斗大紅字，伴隨語音警示：「警告！偵測到武器鎖定！」

船上的自動防衛系統立即做出反應，開啟防護罩。

緊接著，一道能量光束擊中穿梭艇。

船體一陣野蠻的搖晃，身體被兩只金屬環固定在座位上的Charles更是苦不堪言。

Erik開啟通訊器，透過每一個已知的通訊頻道對外廣播：「這是聯邦法警的穿梭艇，請停火，並表明身分。」

通訊頻道一片靜默。

然後，他們再一次被能量光束擊中。

「喂，你該回擊了吧？」Charles咬牙道。

「……這艘船沒有武裝。」

「 _什麼？_ 」這是玩笑嗎？怎麼會有人駕駛 _沒有武器_ 的太空船航行在這個星系？

「警告！不明敵意飛行物體接近！」

一具人形物體朝穿梭艇快速飛來，它的頭部有兩顆黃色亮點，如同一對大眼。

「哨兵。」Charles喃喃說道。

Trask集團的軍用機器人。老天，原來是這麼回事……

「為什麼哨兵會攻擊我們？」Erik氣急敗壞吼道。

「我怎麼會知道！」Charles回吼：「 _逃！_ 哨兵只有短程飛行的功能，如果你無法擊毀它，唯一的辦法就是逃。」

見到Erik手忙腳亂操縱穿梭艇，Charles直覺想要衝前去幫忙。

下一件發生的事就是他的雙手手腕一陣劇痛。

他低下頭。

他媽的手銬。

「幹！」他忍不住破口大罵。

他能做的只有留在原處無助地看著Erik駕駛太空船試圖帶他們逃離殺傷力驚人的軍用機器人。

在穿梭艇猛然加速飛離衛星軌道之前，他們又被擊中了三次。最後一次攻擊時防護罩已經失效，能量光束打在船底，船體發出了可怕的悲鳴聲。

幾十秒之後——或幾秒後，Charles實在無法判斷——穿梭艇停了下來。

引擎完全停擺，駕駛艙裡只有緊急照明亮著，屏幕上閃現系統故障的警示。

至少他們甩開了哨兵。

Charles長長吁了一口氣，癱坐在禁錮他的座椅上。

Erik在操作面板前忙了一會，系統重新上線，開始評估太空船的受損情況。

「引擎故障。」

「遠距離通訊故障。」

Erik嘆了口氣，發出緊急求救訊號。

 _接下來，就是耐心等待救援了。_ Charles想。他並未太過憂心，只要這條小命還沒丟掉，什麼都好談。

到了這時，Erik終於轉過身，彷彿他突然想起船上還有另外一個人。

Charles驚覺Erik的味道變了。

最初吸引他的打火石氣息變得像硝煙味，然後他聞到濃郁的松香。

_等等，該不會是……？_

Erik的臉色也變了。

他匆忙起身，快步走向駕駛艙後方。

在他經過Charles身旁時，Charles連忙屏住呼吸，以免強烈的誘人氣味直接襲向他。

Erik取下固定在艙壁的急救箱，打開翻找，貌似在搜尋什麼特定的物品。

片刻之後，他一臉凝重放下箱子。

他轉過頭，迎上Charles的目光。

兩人面面相覷。

 _喔，慘了！_ Charles忍不住在心裡大喊。

他和一位即將進入發情期的Omega困在沒有抑制劑的穿梭艇裡飄蕩在太空之中。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

對於嚮往星際旅行的一般人而言，最常見的選擇莫過於跑船或從軍——至少，在Erik的母星，想要離開家鄉上太空闖蕩的年輕人，不是報考船公司的實習職缺，就是走進聯邦軍隊的招募中心。

和Erik一家同住的叔叔Erich是名太空船機師，他長年隨船航行，一年當中待在地表的日子屈指可數。雖然他經常錯過和家人團聚的節慶，每當他返家，總會帶回來自遙遠星球的禮物送給他親愛的姪子和姪女，而且在餐桌上他也總有說不完的故事。

叔叔的生活方式深深吸引了年幼的Erik，他經常嚷著長大之後他也想要上太空當船員，完全不在乎別人勸說在太空船上工作既孤獨又辛苦，一點都不像戲劇裡新奇刺激的情節。

沒有人規定Omega不能當船員，報名簡章上也沒有註明性別限制——當然，因為性別平等法的緣故——但Erik在面試過程中還是碰到了釘子。

不是說船公司完全沒有Omega員工，只不過他們不建議Omega實習生申請太空船的見習職位。

「孩子，我喜歡你，但恐怕你不適合。」

那是Erik最後一次參加船公司的面試，主試者是名說起話來溫溫吞吞的中年Beta，他用極為委婉的口氣拒絕了Erik。

Erik忍不住抗議：「其他人能做的事我都能做，為什麼我不適合？就因為我是Omega？……別告訴我從來沒有Omega在貨船上工作，我們都知道那不是事實。」

主試者揉著額頭，「好吧，這麼說好了，假如你在太空裡碰上發情期，而你的伴侶不在身邊，你該怎麼辦？」

「抑制劑。」Erik理所當然回答。

「假如，很不幸的，你手邊剛好沒有抑制劑呢？在太空裡，什麼樣的意外都可能發生，船期延誤，沒能如計畫停泊補給，或你們到了某些莫名其妙保守的星球，認為抑制劑違反自然禁止販售與使用，或者你手上的藥物失效……就算你能憑著自己的意志力撐過去，可是在那段期間裡，你的信息素也會影響到其他的船員們。

「至於你說『明明就有在貨船上工作的Omega船員』，沒錯，的確有，但他們絕大多數任職於家族經營的商船，船上的幹部幾乎都是他們的家人，所以那些Omega船員可以得到比較好的照顧，也較不會受到其他船員騷擾。」

「這跟我有什麼關係？」Erik立刻反駁：「問題明明出在那些管不住自己老二的人，憑什麼為了他們而犧牲我的機會？」

「很抱歉，孩子，這不是針對你個人，我們只是不希望你或其他人因此而受傷或是不愉快。」

Erik強忍著砸爛桌椅的衝動離開會議室，他悶悶不樂返家，把自己關在房間裡生悶氣。

如果連商船都行不通，聯邦軍隊更不必考慮了。軍隊一向是Alpha為主的世界，那個環境對Omega的限制比商船更多，更何況軍旅生活對Erik從來就沒什麼吸引力。

儘管他的家鄉並非特別保守的星球，但他還是失望地發現他的性別帶來的限制。

後來Erik當上了警察，任職於他成長的小城。

Erik依舊嚮往太空旅行，只不過他不再執著於非得上太空闖蕩不可。他猜想，或許退休後搭乘太空郵輪旅行也不差。直到有一天他無意間發現聯邦法警的招考資訊，他立刻改變了心意。法警的職務內容是他比較熟悉的，不論是犯罪調查或緝捕人犯，都和他目前的工作性質差不多，差異在於聯邦法警有機會偵辦跨星球的犯罪，意味他有機會上太空。

隔年Erik通過了法警的考試，離開家鄉前往位在中央星域的總部接受訓練。那是他第一次離開母星所在的星系。經過為期半年的受訓，通過結業考試，Erik正式成為聯邦法警。

他接到的第一件任務地點不在他的母星，第二件任務也不在，接下來的三件也不是。只有休長假時他才有機會飛回家鄉。

聯邦法警的生活和他小時候幻想的星際旅行有些差距，但他喜歡這份工作，遠勝於留在家鄉一輩子當個小鎮警察。

Erik從不認為自己的性別是個問題，至少他的生理條件從來沒有影響過他的工作表現。

直到今天。

好不容易擺脫了哨兵的攻擊，Erik強迫自己鎮靜下來，重新啟動太空船的操作系統。

值勤時碰上暴力衝突不是什麼新鮮事，和拒捕的嫌犯當街扭打、槍戰、徒步或飛車追逐，Erik都曾經歷過，然而「駕駛穿梭艇在外太空與財團的軍用機器人交火」，這倒從沒發生在他身上。

電腦系統上線，開始檢查太空船的受損情況。引擎和遠距離通訊故障，這很棘手，幸好供電系統與維生系統維持正常運作。Erik發出了緊急求救訊號，冀望經過附近的太空船能夠伸出援手。

他回想太空船失事演習的內容，確認自己沒有遺漏哪一件該做的事。

偏偏在這個時候，Erik發現自己的嗅覺出現異狀，變得只對一種味道敏銳。

Erik突然意識到和他同船的人是個Alpha。

_該死！_

他的發情期本來就不太固定，再加上太空旅行會影響內分泌，長時間下來變得更加難以預測。不過，只要有抑制劑，發情期基本上不會影響他執行勤務，也不會帶給搭檔或其他同僚困擾。

_喔不，抑制劑……_

不祥的預感油然升起，Erik立刻檢查了船上的急救箱。

裡頭沒有抑制劑。

……當然，抑制劑本來就不是急救箱的標準內容物。

Erik必須克制自己不要摔爛手上的急救箱。

他怎麼會如此粗心大意？行前檢查時他根本沒想到自己應該隨身攜帶抑制劑——畢竟，原本這只是來回不到一天的短程旅行，誰知道會碰上這種意外？

Erik轉過頭，望向同樣和他被困在這艘沒有隱密私人空間的小型穿梭艇裡的另外一人。

那位酒醉鬧事的通緝犯以前所未見清醒的雙眼瞪著Erik。

他看起來甚至比Erik還要驚慌失措。

Erik用力閉上雙眼，希望這只是一場惡夢，一場他睜開眼睛就能逃離的惡夢。

但，等到他睜開眼，他還在失去動力的穿梭艇裡，而那名通緝犯依然望著他。

Xavier結結巴巴開口說道：「也許，在你的……呃……開始之前，救援就已經到了。」

Erik乾巴巴回答：「我可不敢這麼樂觀。誰知道什麼時候會有另外一艘船經過？」

更糟的是，稍早他們接近的那座廢棄船塢，顯示近期之內曾經發生過嚴重的攻擊事件，原本航行在這一帶的太空船，搞不好聽到風聲都已避得老遠，短時間之內不會再接近此區域。

Xavier安靜了好一會，然後他深深吸了一口氣，說道：「好吧，如果在救援趕到之前你的發情期已經開始了，依我看，你有幾個選項：選項一，把我關進廁所，你留在駕駛艙，等待有人回應求救訊號。然而，我一點都不想連續兩、三天被關在廁所裡，此外我也不確定在那期間你有足夠清醒的神智和前來救援的人通訊。」

Xavier實事求是的口吻和乍聽之下頗有道理的分析令Erik有些詫異，他並未預期對方會說出這種話。他示意Xavier繼續說下去。

「選項二，反過來，你把自己關在廁所裡，把我銬在其中一張椅子上，讓我負責對外通訊。但我同樣不贊成，因為沒有人會喜歡被關在狹窄的廁所裡，更何況我不認為你會放心讓我一個人留在駕駛艙。

「因此，選項三，我們都留在駕駛艙裡，我可以幫你。」

聽到這，期待對方說出什麼高明提議的泡泡瞬間被戳破。Erik橫了Xavier一眼。那傢伙果然還是個使用下半身思考的Alpha。

Xavier貌似不以為意，他用公事公辦的口氣繼續說下去：「不論你打算把我的眼睛蒙起來、銬在椅子上，你在旁邊自己解決；還是解開我的手銬，讓我用手或嘴幫你——這完全是出自於生理層面的考量：我的信息素可以讓你在發情期間輕鬆一點。

「Erik，現在我對你說這些話的原因，在於我只是個普通人，我的自制能力有限，不確定幾個小時之後，在信息素的作用之下，我還能夠做出這麼『理性』和『合情合理』的提議。」他的語氣沒有半點玩笑，彷彿這是一件再認真不過的事。

Erik一言不發瞪著Xavier，彷彿他是某種新奇的異種生物。

能夠做出這種提議，Xavier根本不是普通人。

先前Xavier曾經對他開過幾次玩笑——其中一次還暗示Erik有某種性癖好——注意到自己身體起變化時，Erik不免擔心對方表現得如同某些他移送過的犯人，察覺他的性別後便裝模作樣嗅他或言語騷擾。但截至目前為止，Xavier的言行完全出乎Erik的意料。

「如果我決定把你關進廁所呢？」Erik試探問道。

Xavier毫不猶豫回答：「我尊重你的決定——儘管那不是我偏好的選項。」

他的表情太過誠懇，反倒令Erik猜疑。

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「為什麼你會做出這種提議。」

Erik不記得上一次他在沒有抑制劑的情況下度過發情期是何年何月的往事，他幾乎可以預見自己失去控制的時候將會變得多麼可悲，而Xavier大可利用這個機會反過來對付他。他會挑逗Erik，不斷撩撥他，逼著Erik開口乞求他操他，事後再控告身為法警的Erik性侵……

Xavier聳了聳肩，「我們被困在同一艘船上。我不認為看到你難受會讓我比較快樂。」

接下來的幾個小時，Erik著手進行各種預防措施。他先檢查了糧食和飲用水，確認存量足夠他們兩人撐上十幾天；接著他把隨身武器鎖進儲物櫃，設定聲紋密碼，以免Xavier乘機搶奪武器。

「別忘了影像紀錄器。」Xavier提醒道：「一般公務用太空船的駕駛艙裡，都會有一到兩個監視攝影鏡頭。」

_如果你不希望接下來發生的事被錄下，最好把攝影機關掉。_

不知怎的，Erik聽懂他的弦外之音。

依照Xavier的指示，Erik找到了兩個監視攝影機，一個在駕駛座上方，另一個在駕駛艙後方正對艙門口。Erik停止了錄影的功能。

他突然想起了Magda。

除了Magda，Erik從來都沒有和任何人度過發情期。

Magda是他的高中同學，她是個Beta，還有她一點都不介意Erik表現得和多數Omega不一樣。十七歲的時候，Erik以為他和她會共度一輩子，只可惜他們想要的終究不一樣，Magda渴望安定的家庭生活，她不願意隨Erik離開家鄉，不希望她的伴侶因為工作總是被調派到不同星球。當Erik完成訓練後回到母星，他們分手了。她很難過，他也是。他的確愛過Magda，只不過他對她的愛，不足以讓他放棄自己的夢想。

在Magda之後，Erik也曾經和其他人短暫交往過，但不論當時交往的對象是Alpha或Beta，他都堅持一個人度過發情期。他服用抑制劑，最難以忍受的幾個小時裡他把自己關在房間用玩具解決。

他不喜歡別人看到他失控的模樣。

「Erik，我相信是時候了——你該把我關進廁所。」

Xavier沙啞的聲音傳進Erik的耳朵。

Erik睜開沉重的眼皮，他的腦袋昏沉，全身發熱，口乾舌燥。他瞄向操作面板的時間顯示，距離他們送出緊急求救訊號已經過了六個小時，通訊器依舊毫無聲息。

_還是沒辦法再等了……_

Erik拖著身體離開駕駛座，每走一步他都可以感覺到溼滑的液體流出體外。他掙扎著接近Xavier。

Xavier的味道變了。原本他身上的氣味很淡，有點像走進木工坊時聞到的木香味，沒有侵略性，僅只代表此人存在的氣味；但現在他聞起來像雨後的原始林，潮濕的新鮮空氣裡充滿樹葉、青草、樹皮和腐木的龐雜氣味，說不上誘人，但無疑的是一種強烈的感官刺激，直接轟炸他的嗅覺。

不是性教育小冊子上的平鋪直敘，也不似文學作品裡的生動比喻，Xavier身上的味道就只傳達了一個訊息： **性** 。

Erik的理智提醒著自己該怎麼做：解開Xavier的手銬，如果Xavier藉機攻擊他，他會先把Xavier痛打一頓，再把他拖進廁所銬在裡頭，連續兩天不放他出來。

可是他的本能，他的生理衝動，他的慾望，卻訴說著另一個故事。

Erik來到Xavier面前，他沒有解開對方的手銬，而是一動也不動站在原地，深深吸入他的氣味。

「讓我幫你。」Xavier輕聲說。

「……你要怎麼幫我？」Erik幾乎是無意識地低聲問。

「至少解開我的一隻手？」

Erik的大腦奮力運作了一段時間才終於瞭解對方的語意。他拿出控制裝置，解除了Xavier右手金屬環的強磁。

Xavier恢復自由的右手立刻環住了Erik的腰。

即使隔著衣物，肢體觸碰仍令Erik忍不住顫抖。

「喔，Erik……」

Erik低下頭，那位Alpha仰頭凝視他的雙眼閃著幾乎能稱為憐憫的眼神。

「閉嘴，Xavier。」他惱怒地喝斥。

「Charles。叫我Charles。」說著，他用單手解開了Erik的皮帶，拉下拉鍊，將長褲和內褲一起褪下到他的大腿。

Erik聞到自己的味道瞬間瀰漫在密閉空間裡。他有點難為情地閉上眼。

「別擔心。放輕鬆。」

Charles輕柔的聲音彷彿具有催眠力，Erik任由他拉著跪到椅子上。Charles在座椅上扭動身體調整姿勢，然後他握住Erik的半勃，把他放進嘴裡。

如果Erik的神智再清醒一點，他或許還會驚訝原來有Alpha願意給Omega口交，他以為Alpha們總是期待Omega跪下來吸他們，把他們舔硬，好讓他們把Omega翻過去狠狠操他們……

他感覺到Charles揉著他光裸的屁股，手指伸進股間縫隙，指尖壓在他的穴口打轉。

已經溼滑的後穴毫無抗拒地納入了兩根手指。

Erik用力抓住椅背穩住自己的身體。

幾次吞吐吸吮舔舐後，Charles仰起頭，把他整根含了進去。

_喔老天……喔……這該死的混蛋竟然還輕哼！_

完全包覆住他的溫熱不斷振動著擠壓向他，Erik無法克制自己射在Charles的喉嚨深處。

射精後不久Erik立刻拔了出來，慌張地往後退。他的動作也讓Charles的手指滑了出來。

他瞥見Charles迅速解開自己的褲子，用那隻沾滿Erik體液的手握住自己的陰莖上下套弄。

Erik轉過身，不敢多看。

Charles的喘息聲和他的氣味都是誘惑，Erik幾乎是落荒而逃快步走到尾艙，把自己關進狹小的廁所隔間。

他整個人顫抖不止。

不盡然是發情期的緣故，還有剛才他做的事——在值勤過程中碰上發情期，他利用被押送的犯人解決自己的生理欲望。

就算那是Charles的提議，他自願提供協助，但看在外人的眼裡，Erik仍是握有權力的那一位。

他的下身一片溼黏，不受意志力掌控的身體仍不斷分泌出潤滑液。

Erik緊緊握著拳頭，深呼吸好幾次，試圖讓自己平靜下來。

最糟的已經發生了，現在懊悔也無濟於事。

Erik洗了臉，沖了下半身，重新穿好衣服，然後才離開廁所。

他拿了一條乾淨的毛巾和一袋飲用水，經過Charles身邊時，把毛巾丟在他的頭上，水袋則放在他懷裡。

「謝謝。」Charles含混的道謝從毛巾後方傳了出來。

無論Erik有多麼不願承認，事實就是經過剛才的宣洩，現在他比較冷靜了。他的身體依舊發燙，皮膚對觸覺過度敏感，走動時衣服布料摩擦他的胸口令他得咬著牙才不至於呻吟出聲，但至少他的頭腦足夠清醒讓他進行思考。

接下來呢？

按照原定計畫把Charles關進廁所？不，現在他清楚看到這選項有個缺點，由於接下來不曉得為期多長的時間裡他不可能不去廁所，屆時他必須先把Charles放出來，等他用完廁所後再把人關進去，想起來就覺得費事——等等，Erik突然想到，「把移送中的犯人關進太空船的廁所長達兩天」八成會害他被指控虐待。

 _真可悲，都還不知道何時才能得救，就已經在煩惱獲救之後該如何保住自己的工作和名譽。_ Erik抱著膝蓋在駕駛座上縮成一團，抵抗著啃蝕理智的欲望，以及想把手伸進褲子的衝動。他一點都不想把持不住在另一個人的面前自慰……

「Erik。」

Erik暗暗嘆了口氣，那個傢伙就是不肯放過他是吧？

他艱難地轉動座椅，面向Charles。

Charles癱坐在椅子上，頭往後仰靠在椅背，看起來頗為放鬆。「你在擔心什麼？……你知道，我不會強迫你做任何違背你意願的事。更何況——」他晃了晃仍被銬住的左手，表示自己的行動受到限制。

那傢伙完全搞錯了重點。Erik又開始頭昏腦脹，他把額頭放上膝蓋，試圖緩和暈眩不適。「剛才，我不該那麼做。」他悶聲說。

「為什麼？」

「事後你可能會說，是『我』強迫你的。」

「……噢，我明白了。」

Charles安靜了一會。

「Erik，我是心甘情願的。」他說：「而且我保證，事後絕對不會拿這件事威脅你，你不必擔心。再加上監視攝影機已經關掉了，不會留下證據——」

Erik忍不住冷哼，「你提醒我關掉攝影機就是為了這個目的？沒有影像紀錄，只有兩個人各說各話？」

這一回換Charles嘆息了。「告訴我，Erik，我該如何說服你信任我？」

 _不可能，你說什麼都是白搭。_ Erik很想這麼說，但Charles的氣味不斷啃蝕他僅存的理智，Erik發現自己很難對他嚴詞厲色。

「你為什麼被通緝？」他問，試圖轉移注意力。

「你不知道嗎？」Charles反問。

「你的通緝令被加密。我的安全層級不夠，無法讀取。」

Charles沉默了一陣子，然後才說：「我不是連續殺人犯，也不是強暴犯——如果這是你擔心的。」

「你到底做了什麼？」Erik鍥而不捨再問。

「我……我幫委託人取得或傳遞他們想要的東西，大致上是這樣。」Charles給他了一個模糊的答覆。

「走私？人口販運？」

「都不是。」Charles否認，「通常是……資訊，或是文件，這一類的。」

「商業間諜？」Erik猜測道。他稍稍抬起頭瞄向Charles，發現後者眉頭緊鎖，露出非常不自在的表情。

他擅自認定那就是正確答案。

「Erik，如果今天我們都只是普通的太空旅人，不巧碰上太空船故障被困在一起。你進入發情期，而我剛好在旁邊，你會答應我的提議嗎？」

「你說的『提議』指的是『求歡』嗎？」

Charles笑了，真誠且悅耳的輕笑。「對，我的求歡提議。」

 _很有可能。_ 尤其Charles沒有直接撲到他身上，而是不斷說服Erik，讓Erik自己做決定——儘管此刻Erik的判斷能力不怎麼可靠。

「為什麼你要問『如果我們都只是普通太空旅人』那句？」Erik微喘說道。

又開始了。他硬了，而且他可以感覺到溫熱的液體不斷流出體外把他的臀部弄得一片溼滑令他坐立不安。

「因為我現在只想把臉貼到你身上，讓你的味道把我灌醉。我想要用手臂緊緊抱著你，讓我的氣味環繞著你，把你填滿。」

Erik聽到自己發出了介於咆哮與呻吟之間的怪異聲音。

「我非常樂意再次為你效勞。」Charles的語氣滿滿都是調情，他甚至朝Erik眨了眨眼。

再一次，Erik的理智敗下陣來。

為什麼抗拒呢？Charles看起來也是樂在其中，又不是說誰強迫誰。

如同稍早那次，Erik站在Charles面前，讓Charles解開他的褲子。但這回Charles的動作一點都不急，「你何不把褲子脫掉？都沾溼了。」他輕撫Erik的大腿，低聲說道。

聽起來滿合理的。Erik往後退了一步，轉身背對Charles，手腳不是很協調地把長褲褪到底。他瞪著腳上的靴子，幾秒過後才想起他得先脫鞋才有辦法脫掉褲子，於是他又花了幾秒鐘把那雙工作靴踢到一邊。

等到半裸的Erik回過身，他看到Charles已經坐在地上，背倚著座椅，左手仍不舒服地銬在扶手上。

「過來。」Charles輕聲呼喚，拍了一下自己的大腿。

想也沒想，Erik跨坐到Charles的大腿上。

Charles一把環住Erik，把臉貼在他胸膛，深深吸了一口氣，然後發出了陶醉的長嘆。

兩人緊貼在一起，比Erik預期的還要親密。他把口鼻埋在Charles的頸側，汲取他身上既是撫慰又是挑逗的氣味，原本繃緊的肌肉逐漸放鬆。

「你想要我怎麼做？」Charles輕聲詢問。他的手掌在Erik後腰摩挲著衣服下襬。

「碰我。」Erik喃喃回答。

「像這樣？」Charles的手在Erik大腿內側游移，手掌和手指沾著流淌下來的潤滑液，再握住他的陰莖塗抹。

Erik不由自主晃動腰臀，在圈起的溫熱手掌裡抽送。

「還是這樣？」Charles鬆開手，往下移，輕輕揉著他的囊袋，然後再往下，按壓他的會陰。

強烈的快感令Erik猛然吸氣，雙臂施力緊緊抱住Charles的肩膀。

「或是……？」Charles的手往後，指尖碰到他已經溼潤的後穴，試探般地淺淺戳了兩、三次。

期待讓Erik興奮顫抖，他在Charles的耳旁說：「我想要你用你的手指操我。」

話才說完，Erik感覺到手指滑進他體內。

Charles的動作非常輕柔緩慢，和前一次不同，也和Erik想像的不一樣。他耐心十足等Erik放鬆，才多加一隻手指再打開他。等到他的後穴含入三根手指，Charles還是慢吞吞地重複舒展和併攏手指以及彎曲指關節這類撩撥他卻無法滿足他的手部運動。

「我相信剛才我說用你的手指操我。」Erik忍不住抱怨。

「真沒耐心。」Charles不以為意回道，「你在床上總是這樣頤指氣使嗎？」

「怎麼？傷害了你身為Alpha的自尊？」

Charles笑了，「喔，一點也不。我喜歡人家對我頤指氣使——」說話的同時他手上的動作沒停過，而就在這一刻，他的手指找到了讓Erik大聲呻吟的點。

Charles的手指執拗地反覆按揉相同的位置，發情期間太過敏感的身體幾乎無法承受直接刺激前列腺帶來的快感，迷迷糊糊之中Erik聽到自己的聲音，但他連自己無意識說了話什麼也聽不清。

他的手指在Erik的後穴進進出出，他用舌頭和牙齒舔咬Erik的乳頭，他的胯部摩擦著Erik硬到不能再硬的陰莖，直到Erik被推上最高點。

過了一段時間Erik才從高潮後的迷霧之中回過神來，他發現自己牢牢摟著Charles，而Charles正輕撫著他的背脊。

Erik有點尷尬地鬆開手，往後挪了一點，拉開兩人的距離。他發現Charles的衣褲被他們弄得一團糟，淺藍色襯衫上頭的水漬不知道是汗水、潤滑液、前液、還是精液。

他的視線停留在Charles的脖子和垂在肩膀的頭髮。Charles疑惑地抓起自己的一束亂髮，然後他揚起眉，接著咧嘴一笑。他猛然湊近，偏過頭，故意用脖子磨蹭Erik的胸口，把落在他頸側的精液抹在Erik身上。

最後Erik解開Charles的手銬，兩人輪流使用廁所的盥洗設備把身體清乾淨。

在那之後，Erik沒有把Charles銬回座位扶手。

對於Charles Xavier這個人，Erik的心情相當複雜。一方面他感到慶幸，和他被困的人是Charles，這位Alpha沒有把他的發情期解讀為邀請，而且他對待Erik的方式是考量到一切外在條件之下Erik所能期望最好的；另一方面，Erik仍不敢對Charles放下戒心，唯恐那都是Charles博取他信任的手段，最後這位通緝犯會露出不懷好意的真面目。

Charles自告奮勇檢查他們故障的太空船。他打開地板的艙門，帶著探照燈爬進狹窄的輪機艙，在底下摸索了好一陣子才爬回駕駛艙。他懊惱地說：「真是抱歉，我幫不上忙。我對太空船的引擎並不熟悉，除非有人明白告訴我問題出在哪裡、該怎麼修，否則我無能為力。」

「我本來就沒指望你會修。」Erik半開玩笑說。儘管他有點失望。

船上沒有什麼娛樂，而他們又不是無話不說的朋友，雖然不好意思，但Erik還是聽起了他的廣播劇。

沒想到Charles眼睛一亮，「喔，Kathy！我妹妹也喜歡這齣！」說到這，他猛然止住話，彷彿突然察覺自己不小心講太多了。

當Erik再次感覺到自己全身發燙，他不加思索回過頭望向還是坐在原位的Charles。Charles雙目緊閉，胸口起起伏伏，貌似正在忍耐。

Erik突然瞭解到，Charles一直都在忍耐。他的氣味不斷刺激那位Alpha，但Charles仍遵守自己說過的，他不會強迫Erik。

不知怎的Erik回想起二十歲時去船公司面試碰過的主試者，以及年少的他曾經說過的話。 _是呀，問題明明就在那些管不住自己老二的人，別再把責任全部推到Omega身上了……_

Erik不加思索走到Charles身邊，垂下手碰了一下他的胸口。

Charles倏忽睜開眼，「我還以為你不會開口。」他的聲音有點喘。

超乎Erik意料的，Charles從椅子上跳起來，他從置物櫃拿出一條毯子，展開鋪在駕駛座旁的地板上。

他先躺了上去，然後說出了一句更超乎Erik意料的話：「坐到我身上，操我的臉。」

Erik愣在原地好半晌才反應過來，他脫掉褲子，跨坐在Charles的胸口，把已經勃起的陰莖放入Charles的嘴裡。他有點遲疑地搖晃自己的臀部，只聽到Charles發出類似鼓勵的哼聲敦促著他。

他低下頭，好奇問道：「你真的喜歡這樣嗎？」被一個Omega壓在底下操著他的嘴巴。

Charles的回應是直接抓住Erik的手，放上他的胯部。

他硬了。

毫無疑問的，Charles喜歡這樣。

Erik忍不住隔著褲子輕撫Charles，聽到他發出含糊的呻吟聲。

他覺得自己的體溫好像又升高了幾度。

Erik抽身離開那張溫熱的嘴，他解開Charles的褲子，發現Charles已經完全勃起了。他抹了自己的臀部，用沾滿潤滑液的手握住Charles，感受他在自己手中的溫度和重量。然後……

「Erik！停！」Charles用力握住Erik的腰，阻止了正要往下坐上他陰莖的Erik。他重重喘著氣，看起來跟Erik一樣因為渴望沒得到滿足而苦不堪言。「我不確定這是個好主意。我們沒有保護——」

「去他的！」高熱燒得他的大腦只剩下一團糨糊，他唯一知道的只有他渴望被填滿，還有他身下的Alpha聞起來像是高喊著「讓我滿足你」。

Charles鬆開手，讓Erik扶著他的陰莖坐了下去。

他們兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟。

喔，這感覺真棒，他們早該這麼做了！……為什麼他們先前沒這麼做？

Erik壓住Charles的肩膀，前後搖晃尋找最適合的角度和節奏。他底下的人一開始除了撫摸他的大腿和後腰之外沒有其他的動作，隔了一會他配合著Erik的節奏往上頂入他的體內。快感累積得很快，在Erik接近頂點時，Charles握住他的陰莖，才套弄幾下他就射在Charles的手裡。

他癱倒在Charles的身上，一點都不想動彈。可是Charles卻推著他的肩膀，動作略嫌粗魯地把他翻了下去，讓他側躺在一旁。

在Erik出聲抗議之前，Charles從後面貼了上來。他的膝蓋切入Erik雙腿之間，依然硬挺的陰莖摩擦著他的臀部，接著完全插了進來。每一個戳刺又快又重，高潮後過度敏感的身體根本無法承受，Erik發出了自己從沒聽過的聲音，這段期間裡第一次感到他失去了掌控權。

Charles的動作慢了下來，他緊緊抓著Erik的髖部，重重往他體內撞了幾次，然後完全停止。

當Erik感覺到Charles的結在他體內成形，已經太遲了。逐漸膨大的結在他體內將他撐開，帶來的疼痛令他忍不住嗚咽。

這是Erik最討厭和Alpha做愛的部分——疼痛是其次，最惱人的是射精後有段時間兩個人會卡在一起不得動彈。不但尷尬，還得忍受另外一個人在那段期間裡所說所做的任何事。

Charles環抱著Erik的腰，撫摸著他的腹部。他親吻著Erik的後頸，同時貪婪地吸入他的氣味。「你真好聞。」他喃喃說道。

Erik沒有吭聲。

Charles繼續親吻著Erik，手掌開始在他胸腹間遊走，指尖不經意地搓揉他的乳頭，或是撫摸他的大腿內側，試圖讓他不那麼難受。

Charles討好般的舉動讓確實讓Erik的心情比較好了一點。他漸漸放鬆了下來。

身體習慣後，原本撕裂般的疼痛逐漸被難以言喻的充實感取代。

他注意到結成形的位置剛好頂到他的前列腺。他試著收縮肌肉，電流般的甜美快感立刻竄出。

Charles發現了Erik的意圖。他開始輕輕搖晃臀部，撫摸Erik的大腿的手壓上他的會陰輕緩揉著。

身體深處有種異樣的痠麻感從下腹漾開，漸漸地他的身體不受控制開始顫抖，不由自主收縮的肌肉緊緊絞著卡在他體內帶給他歡愉的結，不斷地擠壓彷彿榨著另一個人把精液全部射進他體內深處。

Alpha漫長的射精過程彷彿永遠不會結束，到最後Erik已經分不清什麼是快感什麼是疼痛，也不清楚自己到底什麼時候失去意識。

恍惚之中，Erik感覺到Charles退出他的身體，起身離開，留下被填滿又被掏空的他躺在原處。

他的理智掙扎地提醒他，他必須起來查看Charles是否在趁機搞鬼。但他似乎連起身的力氣都沒有。

過了一會，Charles回到他身邊。他坐在Erik身旁，用溼毛巾擦拭他的臉和上半身。他分開Erik的雙腿，手指伸進他的後穴。Erik忍不住呻吟，他感覺到有東西流出來，不知道那是他分泌出的潤滑液還是還是稍早Charles射進去的精液。或兩者皆是。最後Charles抽回手指，開始擦拭Erik的下半身。

「你總是這樣照顧你的Omega嗎？」Erik脫口問道。

Charles皺眉不語。他的表情有點複雜，彷彿那句話不知怎的冒犯了他。

Erik坐了起來，接過Charles遞給他的水袋，默不作聲補充水分。

接下來的時間裡，Erik試圖保持自己的神智清醒。他總會暗中觀察Charles的一舉一動，確認他沒有暗中搞破壞。

他們幾乎沒有交談，絕大多數時間他們赤身裸體躺在毯子上，聽著廣播劇。

Charles的氣味和觸摸有具有安撫的效果，可以讓Erik舒服一點——那完全是生理機制——Charles很清楚這一點，他幾乎一直寸步不離待在Erik身邊。

當Erik無法忍受時，他會把手放到Charles身上；接收到訊號，Charles才會開始有動作。

他從不會故意裝作不知道，迫使Erik開口求他，他也沒有逮到機會用言語羞辱Erik。他看似真心享受Erik用任何方式從他身上得到撫慰，不管那是他的嘴、他的手、或他的陰莖。而且事後他總會幫Erik清理。

或許就是如此，Erik才會放任Charles第二次在他體內成結。

以及第三次。

以及第四次。

……

某一次Charles射精後，他們等待結消退的期間，Erik瞪著伏在他身上的人的後腦勺，腦袋裡閃過的想法是：他們獲救之後的第一件事，就是他得趕快服事後避孕藥。

「這是貨船貝格蒙號，我們收到緊急求救訊號，請確認。」

一開始Erik還以為自己聽錯了。

「這是貨船貝格蒙號，我們收到緊急求救訊號，請確認。」

通訊器第二次傳出相同的訊息，Erik伸長手臂搆到面板，接通了訊號。

「這是聯邦法警的穿梭艇。我們引擎故障失去動力。需要援助。」

彼端安靜片刻，「你們需要醫療協助嗎？」

「不用。」

「收到。穿梭艇。我們預計三十分鐘後抵達。」

通訊中斷之後，Erik笑了。

在他身後的Charles也笑了。

如果不是Charles尚未消退的結還卡在他體內，Erik還真想跳起來歡呼。

確定獲救的欣喜過後，Erik反倒開始擔心。

任何嗅覺正常的人，一旦登上穿梭艇，都會知道這裡發生了什麼事。

他該怎麼對那些貨船上的人解釋？而那些人又會對Erik的上司說些什麼。

「別擔心，Erik，我不會讓你惹上麻煩。」Charles再一次對他保證。

等到他的結消退了，他才小心翼翼退了出去。「別急，時間還夠讓我們清理和穿衣服。」說完，Charles起身，走向尾艙的廁所。

Erik爬了起來，他的手腳有些酸軟，但他可以感覺到發情期快要結束了，他的思路恢復平常的清楚，而且他的身體不再不受控制。

此時Erik才注意到，通訊器裡有一條未讀訊息。接收時間是五十小時之前。

五十小時之前？他努力回想，那差不多是他們遭到哨兵攻擊的時候。

Erik調出那條訊息開始播放。Emma的影像出現在螢幕上。

「Erik，那道通緝令是假的。」Emma急切說道：「我能夠讀取，但加密的部分沒有內容。Charles Xavier的通緝資料是憑空出現的，資料庫裡沒有關於這個人的任何一筆犯罪資料，也沒有關於這個人的任何資訊。不管此人到底是誰，這都是一場設計好的騙局。Erik，提高警覺，還有儘快回覆我的訊息。」

Erik感到背脊發冷。

他重新播放了一次Emma的訊息，確認自己沒有聽錯。

Erik覺得自己遭到背叛——即使他完全說不出為何他覺得自己遭到背叛的理由。

當Charles光著屁股走出廁所的時候，迎接他的是同樣也光屁股的Erik，舉著槍正對著他。

「你到底是誰？」Erik厲聲質問。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_386天之前_

「你覺得如何，Charles?」

Raven的眼裡閃著興奮的光芒，她一臉期待望著兄長。

「聽起來是個不錯的計畫。」Charles回答。

「還有呢？」她不甘心追問。

Charles放下刀叉，餐具碰撞桌面的聲音引來同桌的Hank投以好奇的關注目光。

「妳在徵詢我的意見？還是徵求我的幫忙？」

「有差嗎？」Raven聳了聳肩。

「看在妳是我妹妹的份上，如果是前者，免費諮詢。」Charles笑咪咪回道：「如果是後者，我要抽成。」

Raven噘了噘嘴，「……先來一段免費諮詢？」

「當然好。」Charles拿起刀叉，繼續享用他盤裡的鹹派，「為什麼是Trask？」他問。

「沒人搶過他們的船，而我喜歡挑戰。」她回答。

「沒人搶過他們的船，那是因為他們有哨兵。」Charles緩緩說道：「Raven，我承認妳勇氣可嘉，還有妳破解哨兵的想法確實可行，但我不認為搶他們貨船的獲利值得妳冒險。」

「少來了，Charles，別告訴我你對Trask集團從來都沒有任何怨言！」Raven毫不客氣賞了他一記白眼，「有多少拓荒者的夢想被Trask集團毀了？又有多少太空船運業者、船員、和傭兵的生計遭到那該死的軍用機器人威脅？」

Raven說的是事實，Charles無法反駁。

機器人是拓荒者的好幫手，Trask集團瞄準這塊市場，提供諸多專為拓荒者量身打造的銷售方案。工業機器人的確解決了開墾初期勞工短缺的問題，然而在許多人煙稀少的外圍星球，少了吸引外來者持續移入且定居的拉力，機器人遂成為眾多行星上不可或缺的勞力。起初十幾年或幾十年間或許還能維持平衡，通常是到了移民的第二代，拓荒者們發現他們家園的礦場或農場必須依賴機器人才得以運作，而保養、維修、以及汰換機器人的費用比他們預期的還要昂貴，得靠借貸才能應付這筆必要支出，搞到最後不少人債臺高築，無力償還債務。他們不得不申請破產，而他們開墾的土地通常被Trask集團低價買走，在原地使用他們的機器人繼續開採礦產以及種植作物。

那些失去土地的拓荒者，有的留在生長的家鄉從事原本的工作，但他們不再是地主而只是契約工；有的選擇離開，前往合法的商船或非法的走私船上當船員；也有人鋌而走險，投入打撈或海盜這類風險高、通常獲利也高的行業。

這個發展導致了外圍星系對於武裝貨船以及隨船傭兵的需求，不少船運業者趁勢崛起，他們以提供更有保障的船運服務為賣點，船員和傭兵一度是炙手可熱的職業。

直到Trask集團推出了軍用機器人哨兵，解決了他們間接造成的海盜問題。Trask的航運業務漸漸壓過其他的同業，同時他們的航運部門超越了機器人生產部門，成為集團裡獲利最高的一支。

在貨船上出生長大的Charles，這些年來當然對Trask集團有不少怨言，只不過——

「所以，妳想要教訓Trask？」Charles心平氣和說道：「Raven，我們是賊、我們是騙徒，但透過犯罪行動來宣揚我們的主張或表達我們的不滿，不是我們該做的事。」他頓了一下，又補上了一句：「 _除非_ ，有人雇用妳給Trask集團一個教訓。」

Charles的最後一句話讓Raven臉上堆積的陰霾一掃而空。她笑得心花怒放，靠過來摟了一下Charles的手臂，「我就知道你懂！」

「妳介意我問是誰雇用妳的嗎？」

「不是什麼大人物，就只是某顆行星上一群拓荒者的後代。他們不滿自己的星球淪為Trask集團的財產，希望能做點什麼事讓Trask集團難堪。」

「於是妳計畫搶貨船，粉碎哨兵的不敗傳說？」

「正是如此。」

Charles暫時停止進食，他瞪著面前的菜餚，在心裡惋嘆難得和妹妹相聚想要安安靜靜吃頓晚餐的卑微願望竟然如此不易達成。他一面思索，一面說道：「據我所知，貨船出航之前，哨兵會紀錄船員的生命訊號，甚至以基因當作辨識的依據。一旦航行途中有其他人強行登船，哨兵便能迅速判定誰是外來者而進行攻擊。妳說妳打算冒充船員登船，讓哨兵一開始就紀錄妳的基因而不會攻擊妳，這是可行的，然而妳需要完整的文件證明——假設這就是妳徵求我幫忙的部分——除此之外，妳還需要擺平其他的船員，甚至解除哨兵的武裝，才能將會合後登船的人會碰到的阻力減到最低。至於稍早妳說Starjammers可能會和妳合作？……嗯，Christopher和他的手下一向以強悍著稱，不過——」

「為什麼不一開始就把所有的船員都換成你們的人呢？」Hank插嘴：「既然要幫妳準備假身分證明，何不同時多準備幾份？不論最後我們能換掉多少人，只要多一個同夥在船上，意即妳需要對付的人就少了一個。」

Raven目不轉睛凝視著Hank，她雙眼發亮，彷彿看到什麼珍寶似的。「喔，Hank——」

她柔聲喚道，但她什麼話都還沒說出口，就已被Charles大聲打斷。

「Raven，點子是Hank出的，算他一份，不准私吞！」Charles抓起叉子指向Hank，強調自己的論點。

「Charles，我不介意。」Hank連忙說，白皙的臉孔瞬間漲得通紅。

「我介意。」Charles裝模作樣瞪著Raven：「Hank是我的船員，我關心他的權益——如果他不好意思拿，把他那份給我吧。」

Raven瞪了他一眼，佯怒埋怨道：「就知道跟你談生意沒有好處。」

「彼此彼此……對了，妳的組員是哪些人？」

「Armando、Bobby、Remy，他們你都認識。還有Roberto，一個年輕人，待過打撈船，對太空船的船體結構和武器系統有點研究。」

「也就是說加上妳一共五人。」Charles問：「一般Trask的貨船上有多少船員？十人？十五人？」

「九人。」Raven回答。她想了一下，提議道：「需要我聯繫Christopher，要他找四名信得過的手下，冒充船員和我們一起登船嗎？」

「如果能辦到，那是最好的。」Charles同意道：「其餘的部分按照妳原本的計畫——破壞引擎，Starjammers派船過來把引擎故障的貨船拖走，帶回隱密據點解體。你們必須做得確實，別留下太明顯的破綻，以免眼尖的調查員懷疑到船員們的頭上。」

「是，我會特別提醒他們……好了，Charles，說吧，你要幾成？」

「考量到我需要準備九位船員的身分證明——」Charles拉長語調，「事成之後，我要家屬撫卹金。」

「咦？」

「我不要貨物，也不要拆船的零件轉手獲利，我只要Trask集團賠償給失蹤船員家屬的撫卹金。」Charles闡明。

Raven滿腹狐疑問：「你怎麼能事先預料到他們會給家屬補償金？」

「我當然不能。」Charles回答：「所以我猜Christopher也不會有異議。」

聽到他的解釋，Raven忍不住笑了，「我收回剛剛那句話，Charles，跟你談生意其實還不錯。」

（只不過，八個月之後，當Raven看到她的兄長領到九人份的撫卹金，她又收回了那句評語。）

 

_341天之前_

「Charles，那些男孩們想知道你能不能重設哨兵。」

「……不好意思，妳說什麼？」

「他們想知道你能不能——」

「是，是，我聽到了。但我記得你們原本的打算是把哨兵解體？」

「我知道。可是……喔，Charles，如果你在場，你一定不會說出這種話。把哨兵解體實在太蹧蹋了，你想想，目前唯一一臺落入外人手裡的哨兵機器人！……我們早就把它『關機』了，可是Roberto不敢貿然重啟，擔心哨兵的程式裡有什麼緊急防禦機制，一旦啟動就會進入攻擊模式。你可以幫我們看看嗎？……或是讓Hank過來一趟？」

「Raven，我不認為——」

「Charles，我無法對你保證什麼，但我確定我能說服Christopher，讓你完整掃描哨兵，取得詳細的數據。我相信那些資料應該有不錯的參考價值，以及價錢。你意下如何？」

「……成交。」

「太好了。我把座標給你……欸，Hank會跟你一起來，對吧？我們手上還有好幾貨櫃的全新工業機器人，程式經過修改的機器人會比較好脫手，所以也有一份工作給他。」

「現在Hank不在船上。等他回來我會再問他。」

「不在船上？為什麼？他去哪裡了？」

「採購補給。」

「喔。」

「呃……Raven？」

「嗯？」

「妳和Hank _又_ 復合了嗎？」

「……他對你說了什麼？」

「他什麼都沒說。」

「那我也沒什麼好說的。再見，Charles。」

「等等，Raven……唉……」

 

_26天之前_

通訊螢幕上，Raven看起來十分不悅。「所以你答應了Christopher？你不覺得他大驚小怪嗎？」

「有一點，但小心謹慎不是壞事。」Charles解釋：「更何況，當時他的兩個兒子都在船上，對吧？」

「嗯，Alex和Scott。」Raven偏過頭想了想，「還有他們的女朋友Lorna和Jean。」

「換句話說，他只想要保護他的家人。」

「以免聯邦探員找上門？」Raven對此嗤之以鼻。

「以免Trask集團雇用的傭兵找到他們。」Charles更正。

Raven安靜了一會，「我懂了。」她盯著她的兄長，「你擔心他們循線找上我，所以才接下這份工作，並且特地通知我。Charles，你不需要保護我，我可以照顧自己。」

「我知道，我知道。」Charles連忙說：「Christopher找我去幫忙『清除資料』，僅此而已。」

Raven回以半信半疑的瞪視，最後她點了點頭，勉強接受了Charles的說詞。

他們的通訊非常簡短。每當Raven或他有什麼事瞞著對方時，都很難直視著對方扯謊，由於兄妹兩人太瞭解彼此，通常一眼就能看穿謊言。

Charles的確擔心Raven，但直說了又會惹來Raven埋怨他過度保護。

他煩躁地搓揉臉頰，在艙房裡來回踱步，對自己生了一會悶氣。等到心情平靜下來，他才走出艙房，前往駕駛艙。

太空船上的時鐘顯示現在是凌晨三點，駕駛艙裡只有值班的大副，他百般無聊地觀賞著綜合格鬥比賽的轉播錄影。

見到Charles出現，他好奇地揚起眉頭。「你睡不著？」

「計畫改變。」Charles解釋：「我們要先去見Christopher。我來設定航道，早餐時我會對全船簡報。」

 

_5天之前_

「你都處理好了嗎？」

「我相信是的。你們什麼時候可以過來接我？」

「呃，是這樣的，我們碰上了一點麻煩。」

「 _我的船_ 怎麼了？」

「我們的船沒事，但我們無法接近麥加利行星。Trask的傭兵監視附近區域每一艘船太空船，他們甚至大喇喇攔下行經的貨船，『未經許可擅闖私人領空』。他們還放話說，在聯邦探員到來之前，就會先把這件事做個了結。」

「還真是囂張啊。」

「Charles，若有必要，我相信我們能夠硬闖——」

「不，除非別無選擇，我不想和傭兵起正面衝突。那樣對誰都沒好處。再給我兩天，或許我能在當地找到願意載我一程的船主。」

「別忘了那顆星球的產權在Trask集團的手上，恐怕沒什麼人願意在這節骨眼上偷渡陌生的外星訪客。如果我是你，我不會抱持太高的期望。」

「……多謝你啊，Hank。」

 

_3天之前_

「Charles，我照你說的辦好了。接下來呢？」

「通知Raven，請她扮成我的律師，帶她一起去聯邦太空站和我會合。證明文件準備齊全。也許核對身分的作業會耗費一點時間，但待在聯邦太空站上我們都會很安全。等到那些聯邦警察確認通緝令有誤，別無選擇只得把我放走。」

「希望你說的沒錯。」

「我說的當然不會錯。」Charles露出疲倦的笑容，試圖讓Hank放心。

「好吧。」Hank遲疑地點了點頭，「Charles，你自己要小心。」

「別擔心。一切順利的話，二十四小時之內我們就能碰頭。」

通訊結束。Charles抓起酒杯一飲而盡，然後把空杯砸向一旁叫囂的酒客。

 

_37小時之間_

「你總是這樣照顧你的Omega嗎？」

當神智不是很清楚的Erik不知為何問了那句話的時候，Charles忍不住皺眉。

稍早他失控了。Erik聞起來美味極了，這是理由，但他無法把這當成合理化自己行為的藉口。

他把水袋遞給Erik，然後走回廁所清洗毛巾。

_上一次和Omega度過發情期是什麼時候的往事？……五、六年前？還是更久以前？_

在太空裡，沒有人「保護」或結伴同行的Omega幾乎不存在，而絕大多數的Omega都會攜帶抑制劑。

但他卻偏偏碰上了這位粗心大意的法警，單獨旅行又沒帶抑制劑，不巧還碰上攻擊，兩人受困於失去動力的船上，然後這位Omega進入發情期。

Charles還記得他第一次碰上發情的Omega感受到的震驚。當時他才成年不久，Raven和他結伴離開從小生活的貨船，使用假身分混上一艘走私船。航行途中他們曾經在一個打撈者與走私者聚集的廢船區短暫停泊，那裡存在著各種娛樂給任何能掏出錢的船員享受，最大宗的是賭博和性服務。在那裡，不管你想要的是甜美可人的Omega，或技巧過人的Beta，還是尺寸傲人的Alpha，只要你有錢，任何遐想或癖好都能得到滿足。而其中要價最高的，正是發情中的Omega——其次是躺在床上溫順張開雙腿的Alpha，物以稀為貴就是這道理——發情的Omega是會走動的春藥，他們的氣味幾乎沒有人能夠抗拒。那時他們兄妹倆靠著賭牌小賺了一筆，回船的途中經過一間脫衣舞酒吧，在Raven央求下他們走了進去。多年後，Charles早已沒印象那位Omega的長相或身材，但她的氣味仍烙印在他的記憶裡。她讓Charles瞭解到全心全意只想滿足性慾的心理狀態到底是怎麼一回事。

後來他遇見了Gabby，他們在一起的三年裡，Charles總是陪她度過發情期，不論當時她有無服用抑制劑。

和Gabby分手之後，Charles雖有其他交往過的對象，但他沒再和任何Omega度過發情期。

 _我沒有Omega，我只是知道該如何和發情的Omega相處。_ 他有點自嘲地想著。

回到駕駛艙，Charles看到原本端坐的Erik已經平躺在毯子上，他蜷曲著赤裸的身體，闔著雙眼，胸口緩緩起伏，狀似睡著。

趁Erik不注意，Charles輕手輕腳走近通訊器。他悄悄寫了一條訊息，透過特定的頻道發送至他的船。情況起了變化，他們得儘快獲救。

螢幕一角閃著提示，提醒著有條未讀訊息。 _十三小時之前？_ 那時他們還沒遭到攻擊，所以那條訊息是攻擊發生前不知道誰傳給Erik的，跟救援無關。Charles猶豫了片刻，但還是將未讀通知留在螢幕角落，並未讀取訊息。

他脫下身上的衣褲，一絲不掛躺到Erik身旁。

半睡半醒之中，Erik仍不自覺往Charles的身上靠來。

Charles抬起手撫摸Erik的手臂，肩膀，背部，欣賞他結實削瘦的身體和迷人的肌肉線條。

他看起來既堅強又脆弱，讓人無法移開視線。

Charles輕輕吻了一下Erik的額頭，忍不住感到愧疚。

_抱歉，Erik，把你捲入了這場衝突……_

 

_6小時之前_

由於他的身體也會受到Erik的信息素的影響，他們對親密觸碰的渴望幾乎同步。

經過最初幾個小時發洩式的性愛，Charles放慢了步調。他注意到Erik似乎比他更不清楚該如何度過沒有抑制劑的發情期，也不瞭解該如何「利用」另一個人讓自己比較輕鬆。

如同每次Charles把水袋或口糧包遞給Erik，Erik總露出不自在的表情，低聲向他道謝，因此Charles推測Erik不習慣有人照顧他。

Charles盡可能待在Erik身旁，撫摸他的肩膀或背部，或摟著他，但避開他的敏感帶。只有在Erik把手放到Charles的胸口、下腹、或抓住他的手放到自己的雙腿之間，Charles才會開始下一回合。

Erik是個安靜的人，Charles喜歡他的低沉呻吟和急促的呼吸，以及極少數失控時刻他低聲咆哮某些無法分辨的語句。

Charles也喜歡Erik的表情，不論他躺在他身下或騎在他身上。有點恍惚，有點茫然。似乎只有在做愛的時候，Erik才不會警戒地盯著他。

有一次，當他趴在Erik身上時，他試探地吻了一下Erik的嘴唇。

然後Charles得到了出乎意料的熱烈回吻。

雖然這個姿勢成結對他的膝蓋和腿和腰都不太舒服，但他仍維持趴伏的姿勢。

因為他想要不斷親吻Erik。

 

_現在_

「你到底是誰？」

「Charles Xavier。」Charles反射性地回答。他強作鎮靜直視Erik的雙眼，而非那把正對著他胸口的武器。

Erik冷哼，「少來。你的名字是什麼？」

「Charles Xavier。」Charles開始納悶他離開駕駛艙短短不到三分鐘的時間裡到底發生了什麼事。「你不是早就知道我的名字了嗎？」

「別裝了。」Erik冷冷說道：「讓我們省去拐彎抹角浪費的時間。你和我都知道那紙通緝令是假的。」

Charles皺眉。

Erik已經知道了？他知道多少？他什麼時候識破的？

莫非Erik早已知情，只是過去兩天裡他一直沒有戳破？

Charles的眼角餘光瞥見通訊螢幕亮著。除了即將前來的貨船，他們沒有接收到別的通訊訊號——至少，Charles沒有聽到—— _該不會是那條未讀訊息？訊息的內容是什麼？該死，早知道就把它刪了。_

「抱歉，Erik，我不知道你在說什麼。」在搞清楚之前，Charles決定先裝傻，「如果你不介意，我們可以先穿衣服嗎？我不想在他們登船後看到我沒穿褲子。」

似乎到了這一刻Erik才發現兩人仍赤身裸體的事實。

他眉頭緊促，貌似有些為難。

「假如你堅持拿槍指著我，我可以幫你穿衣服。」Charles提議。但他的提議只換來Erik不悅的怒視。

於是Charles不再說話，他拾起散落的衣物，一件一件穿上。

他早知道這是短暫的，Erik的發情期會結束，還有他終究會發現自己負責移送的犯人並不是真正的通緝犯，然而……現在看到Erik又回復到一開始的警戒，處處提防著Charles，彷彿過去兩天只是一場夢，而如今夢醒了，一切都結束了。

等到Charles穿好衣服，他瞥見Erik拿起手銬的控制裝置。

「我不會亂來，我保證。」Charles連忙舉起雙手，「我不建議你把我上銬。無論登船的人是誰，一定能馬上聞出來我們之間發生過什麼事。倘若他們看到我被銬在椅子上，難免會產生某些不一定符合事實的推測或聯想。」

Erik的眼裡閃過突然被甩了一巴掌似的驚訝和受傷。他板起臉，木然問道：「你在威脅我嗎？」

Charles短暫閉上眼，忽略心底的隱隱作痛。「我沒有。」他說：「這不是威脅，Erik，我跟你一樣，都希望獲救之後不會碰到任何麻煩。」

說完，他往後退了幾步，轉過身面向艙壁，依然舉著雙手。

他瞪著毫無裝飾的灰色艙壁，聽到身後Erik穿衣服的聲音。

Charles不否認過去兩天裡，他盡自己最大的努力取得Erik的信任。他的用意從來都不是傷害Erik，而是在那個情境之中，他希望Erik能夠更自在一點，能夠沒有顧忌地接受他的「求歡提議」。他猜想他的確得到了Erik的信任——至少，有一度他得到了，否則Erik不會讓他一而再再而三在他體內成結……好吧，當時Erik的神智不是很清楚，事實上他們兩人的神智都不怎麼清楚……

幾分鐘之後，貝格蒙號再次傳訊。貨船在預定的時間內抵達，順利完成兩船對接，通知穿梭艇打開艙門。

艙門開啟時，Erik持槍站在門後，神情緊繃戒備著。

在太空裡，這種類型的搶案經常發生，尤其在外圍星系。不論是發出假的求救訊號吸引救援，趁機打劫伸出援手的船隻；還是偽裝友善接近故障的太空船，登船後大肆搶奪船上有價值的物品，殺害船員或把人擄走。

由於這艘穿梭艇沒有武裝，先前Charles不免擔心這位法警不太瞭解外圍星系的狀況，但現在看來他似乎多慮了。

Erik亮出警徽，然後他緩緩放下武器，和來自貨船的人交談了幾句。

聽到預期中的熟悉聲音，Charles忍不住面露微笑，邁開步伐朝艙門走去。

他的腳步聲令Erik猛然轉過頭。

Erik迅速抬起手臂，再度把槍口對準Charles。

Charles聽到超過一個人舉槍的聲音。

他維持雙手高舉的姿勢走到Erik身旁，和堵在艙門口的人打了個照面。

「嘿，Logan。別緊張。把槍放下。」

一見到Charles，Logan立刻露出如釋重負的表情。他毫不猶豫放下手裡那把威嚇作用可能大於實際功用的長槍，「真高興看到你沒事，Chuck。」然後他掀了掀鼻翼，表情變得有點古怪。

「Charles！我們在附近遊蕩了兩天！整整兩天！就為了找你！」Ororo從Logan身後探出頭。接著她雙眉微蹙，困惑地吸了一口氣，視線來來回回往返在Charles和Erik之間。

Erik渾身緊繃，一動也不動牢牢盯著Charles。

「Erik，沒事。他們是我的船員。貝格蒙號是我的船。」Charles趕緊介紹道：「Logan，我的大副。Ororo，我們的飛行員。」

Charles的解釋沒能讓Erik放心，相反的，他看起來更加緊張。他繼續瞪著Charles長達數秒，他臉上的表情無法判讀。

過了好一會，Erik不情不願把槍放下。

直到這時，Charles才終於鬆了一口氣。

「Hank在船上嗎？」他問Logan。

「當然。」Logan回答：「誰知道找到你的時候，你是不是只剩半條命？」

「真是貼心。」

「可不是嗎？你要心存感激啊。」

Charles不禁莞爾。能夠和熟人說說笑笑固然高興，但現在有比說笑更重要的事必須優先處理。Charles穿過對接口，踏上 _他的船_ ，使用安裝在艙壁上的船內通訊器呼叫他的船醫。

「Hank？」

「Charles！」Hank雀躍的聲音傳了出來。

「你在醫務室嗎？」

「對。需要我過去嗎？」

「不必。但是別離開，等等我會過去一趟。」

「你受傷了嗎？」Hank急切問道。

「我沒事，我很好，不過我的旅伴需要檢查。」Charles瞄了Erik一眼，後者一臉猜疑回瞪。

「沒問題。你隨時可以過來。」

結束通訊後，Charles走回對接口加入其他人。「Logan，麻煩你通知Rogue，讓她看看穿梭艇的引擎是怎麼回事……不，你得先把船上的空氣過濾，再讓其他人走進那艘船。」

Logan咧嘴一笑，「收到。」

「Ororo，很高興見到妳。妳知道現在誰在駕駛艙嗎？」

Ororo尷尬地摸了摸鼻子，囁嚅說著我這就去瞧瞧，旋即轉過身快步離開。

「Erik，跟我來吧。」Charles對Erik招了招手。

Erik遲疑片刻，才跟了上來。

貝格蒙號不大，船長只有一百二十米，最大載貨量僅一百五十噸，算是一艘小型貨船。他們在空蕩蕩的走道上走了一小段，Charles開口打破沉默：「Erik，我們會盡最大的努力幫你把穿梭艇修好。即使我們的機師無法處理，貝格蒙號也會帶著穿梭艇把你一起送回聯邦太空站。趁他們忙著檢修的空檔，我帶你去醫務室。呃……我猜你會想要事後避孕藥？」

Erik看起來頗為驚訝，彷彿Charles說的話不在他意料之中。隔了一會，他低聲問：「你們船上有避孕藥？」

「避孕藥、抑制劑、保險套，你能想到的『急救物品』都有。如果他們能夠早兩天找到我們，或許可以避免……嗯，避免——」

「——避免我把你當人形按摩棒？」Erik嘲諷道。

Charles忍不住微笑。Erik還會跟他開玩笑，這真是個好現象。「別會錯意，我的確樂在其中，但我們都知道，那是……身不由己的。」

「好個身不由己。」他冷哼，但嘴角仍有一絲笑意。「我猜，這意味著你經常會需要『急救物品』？」

「那倒不是。」Charles搖頭否認，「我們船上有Omega船員，抑制劑和避孕藥都是為他們準備的。既然他們上了我的船和我們一起生活，我本來就該盡到照顧他們的責任，如同我照顧其他船員。剛才你看到Ororo了，那位龐克頭女孩，她是我遇過最棒的飛行員之一。如果我無法提供一個對Omega船員友善的環境吸引她留在這艘船上為我工作，那就是我的損失。」

不知為何，他的話好像讓Erik更為驚訝。他怔怔望著Charles，沒再進一步譏笑他。

來到醫務室，一推開滑門，Hank立刻迎了上來，「Charles！」他張開雙臂，看似要給Charles一個擁抱，但他靠近他們時，瞬間僵在原地。Hank狐疑地看著Charles，又看看旁邊的Erik，然後他對Charles投以強烈的詢問和指責目光。

_怎麼搞的？為什麼每個人都假設我佔了人家的便宜？這些吃裡扒外的傢伙！_

「他是Erik。」他介紹道。

「嗨，Erik，我是Hank，這艘船上的醫生。Charles說你需要檢查？」

Erik默默頷首。

Hank轉過頭，毫不猶豫對Charles說：「Charles，你得迴避。」

於是Charles就被趕出了醫務室。

走道上空無一人，Charles倚著艙壁，閉上眼，突然覺得非常疲倦。

如果一切按照原定計畫，沒出任何意外，現在他八成已經離開這個星系了。

為什麼變得如此複雜？

「Chuck。」

Logan神不知鬼不覺出現，令Charles不禁懷疑他的船上是不是有什麼他不曉得的密道。

「我把空氣過濾機搬上小艇，還需要一點時間讓機器運作。Rogue說她會把穿梭艇移到我們的穿梭艇停泊艙，那裡才有比較大的空間讓她工作。」

「好。讓Jubilee也到那艘船上，複製系統的資料，然後破壞資料庫。Erik掃描了我的生命訊號，那些資料全都不能留下來。」

「當然。」Logan拿出通訊器，一字不漏轉達了Charles的指示。

「所以，你們碰上了什麼意外？我們一直在麥加利行星附近等候，大約三天前偵測到一艘從太空站方向飛來的穿梭艇，降落在麥加利，不到一個小時之後那艘船又升空。Hank非常確定那就是你搭乘的便船，所以我們繼續追蹤那艘穿梭艇的訊號。但過了兩、三個小時，訊號突然在航道上消失，我們很緊張，但又不敢靠近，擔心曝露行蹤，反而帶給你麻煩。於是我們在附近繞圈子，不斷用探測器掃描。直到剛剛我們才終於收到了你們廣播的求救訊號，以及你發送在特定頻道的祕訊。相信我，大家都盡力了。」

Charles微微一笑，「我一點也不懷疑。Logan，你們都做得很好。我們碰上了哨兵。」他大略敘述事發經過，最後問：「這兩天你有聽到Christopher的消息嗎？」

Logan搖頭，「沒有。但我也沒聽到傷亡的消息。我猜那些傭兵找到衛星上的據點已經太遲，大部分的人都已經離開了。」

「希望如此。」Charles同意，「我真希望我看到的是傭兵撲空後把船塢打個稀爛洩憤的景象，而不是那裡曾發生惡鬥。」

Logan不置可否應了一聲。

「對了，Chuck，我一點都不想知道過去兩天之中你們都怎麼打發時間，但你打算怎麼處理那位法警？」

「你說Erik？」

「他知道你在這件案子裡扮演的角色嗎？」

Charles搖了搖頭，「他不知道。但他是個聰明人，或許會猜到一些關連。」畢竟沒有人會盲目相信巧合。

「需要我處理嗎？」Logan問。他低沉的嗓音透著危險的暗示。

「喔不，」Charles連忙搖頭，「不需要。Erik只是……一個不相干的外人。」

「不相干的外人？」Logan嗤笑道：「他的味道還在你身上，你還真無情。」

Charles不由得苦笑。

無情？也許。但他一點也不希望Erik捲進他們和Starjammers以及Trask集團之間的紛紛擾擾。

「話說，我沒想到你也喜歡Omega。之前從沒看過你和Omega在一起。Raven曾經說你是……嗯，那個什麼詞……泛性戀？」

「嗯。」Charles聳了聳肩，「我曾經和Omega約會過，只是你不認識她。」確實他自稱泛性戀，而他在生理和心理都不排斥和任何一種性別的人交往或上床，只不過現在他不是很想和Logan繼續討論他的性生活。

「接下來呢？」Logan配合他轉移話題，「把他的船修好，往太空一丟？你知道，我們最好快點離開這星系。」

「不論我有多麼想要一走了之，但我沒辦法。」Charles煩躁地搓揉臉頰亂糟糟的鬍子，「我們按照原定計畫一起去太空站，把那個通緝犯的劇本演完。否則可能會影響到Erik的前途。」

Logan瞪大眼，「哇，你是真的在乎他耶。」他的語氣聽不出來到底是驚訝還是譏笑。

「這不好笑，Logan。」

「不然這樣吧，你可以邀他留在我們的船上。」Logan提議，「多一個傭兵也不錯，我受夠了Raven不在就沒人懂得欣賞我的武器收藏。」

_不到一分鐘之前才暗示要把法警「處理掉」的那個傢伙到哪裡去了？_

「我不認為這是個好主意——」

「不然，我們也可以把他留在船上，對外宣稱他是人質。」不曉得從哪裡冒出來的Rogue插嘴說道。

Charles的下巴差點沒掉下來。「我的好小姐，妳從哪裡學到這些亂七八糟的東西？」 _還有這些人一定趁著我不在時偷偷在我的船上打通了密道！我的船！_

Logan露出驕傲的笑容，拍了拍Rouge的頭。「老頑固Chuck不會同意，他會說『我們不做這種生意！』」

「你說的一點也沒錯。」

「Charles，那艘穿梭艇的引擎不行了，我沒辦法處理。毀損很嚴重，不是換幾個零件就能解決問題的程度。我已經把穿梭艇拖進我們的船艙，現在Jubilee在小艇上『工作』。」年輕的女孩有點緊張地對Charles稟告。

「謝謝妳，Rogue。」Charles說，他拍了一下Rogue的肩膀，示意她不必緊張。

然後他們的年輕機師也對Charles皺眉，露出一副聞到怪味的模樣。

Logan非常沒有良心地大笑了起來，「Chuck，我相信你最好先洗個澡。我會在這裡等那位法警。」

Charles本來想反駁，但Logan的話讓他突然意識到自己身上的氣味有多麼的……肉慾。

他匆匆回到自己的艙房，迅速沖澡，換上乾淨的衣物。他依然感到疲倦，但洗過澡後精神好了許多，思緒也比較清晰。

Charles突然想起還有一件事差點忘了處理。

十分鐘之後，Charles拿著紫外線手電筒來到停放穿梭艇的船艙。

他登上穿梭艇，駕駛艙裡的氣味比之前合理多了，至少不會聞起來像是有人在那裡昏天暗地胡搞了幾天幾夜。他調暗艙內照明，打開手電筒……

……看來把穿梭艇送回去之前，他最好把駕駛艙仔細清理過，以免太空站的維修人員心血來潮拿紫外線燈往船上一照，發現艙壁、地板、座椅、甚至操作面板上都有抽象畫。

「為什麼我有一種來到刑案現場的錯覺？」

Charles立刻轉過身，尋聲望去，看到Erik站在艙門口。

他無法克制自己對Erik露出笑容。

Erik聞起來依舊美味極了。

「Hank怎麼說？」他問。

「你們的船醫給了我一些賀爾蒙。」Erik回答：「我相信你不必擔心幾個月後我跑來向你索取撫養費。」

「喔，我不是那個意思。」Charles慌忙澄清，「我只想問你的身體狀況……你還好嗎？」

Erik有些不自在別開眼，「我很好。你不必擔心。」

Charles關掉手電筒，讓抽象畫回歸肉眼不可見。他比手勢示意，領著Erik一前一後步出穿梭艇。

「你怎麼知道來這找我？」

「我根本不知道你在這裡。我只是問了Logan該去哪裡找我的船，沒想到會碰到你。」Erik說，「他還拿『星際空難救助聯會』的認證擺到我眼前，說貝格蒙號是其中一位成員，試圖讓我放心——假設那個證明文件和你的通緝令不同，是貨真價實的——所以，你是這艘貨船的船長？」

「嗯。不過絕大多數時候都是Logan在管事。」

「Charles Xavier是你的真名？」

「是的。」

「那麼，Charles，你打算對我解釋這一切到底是怎麼一回事嗎？」

Charles凝視著神情嚴肅的Erik。

他應該對Erik坦承多少？

的確，他滿喜歡這位法警，可是……一旦Erik知道了實情，情況就會演變成他決定舉發Charles，或他決定替Charles隱瞞。

_對不起，Erik，現在我沒辦法全盤告訴你。_

「我父親生前經營一家頗具規模的太空航運公司，我在貨船上出生，在貨船上長大。我父親去世後，我母親嫁給他的一位生意夥伴。我的繼父也是傑出的生意人，他剛好搭上太空海盜興起、對武裝貨船需求大增的浪潮，公司的版圖擴張，來到前所未有的高點。遺憾的是幾年後我母親和繼父因為空難雙雙離世，我的繼兄和我處不來，所以成年之後，我帶著妹妹離開家族經營的貨船，開始靠自己闖蕩。」

「那位也喜歡Kathy的妹妹？」Erik突然問。

「嗯？……啊，你說廣播劇？對，就是她。」

 _沒想到Erik記得。_ Charles感覺到自己的嘴角不住上揚。

「後來，我存了一點錢，買下了這艘老貨船，和自己找來的船員一起旅行。先前我對你說的都是實話，我替客戶做事，有些合法、有些在灰色地帶、有些我不能告訴你否則你會直接把我抓起來。

「Erik，我會跟你回太空站。我不會逃，也不會威脅你。不管那紙通緝令到底是怎麼回事，如果那真如你所說是假的，大概是作業疏失，我在拘留室裡蹲個一、兩晚就能離開。對我而言，一點損失也沒有。」

Erik瞇起眼打量Charles，彷彿在判斷他說的到底有幾分真實又有幾分謊言。最後他點了點頭，貌似接受了Charles的說詞。

Charles吁了一口氣，「你知道嗎？現在我只想要躺到床上呼呼大睡。」

當他看到Erik臉上也透著藏不住的倦意，他忍不住大膽提議：「如果你想要找個地方沖澡，躺到床上睡幾個小時，你可以來我的艙房。」

Erik不以為然說道：「我相信你們船上的船員艙房還有空位？」

「是這樣沒錯。不過我的艙房空間比較大，設備比較好，而且你不需要重新認識室友。」

很顯然的Erik動搖了，他安靜思考片刻，小心翼翼說道：「你知道我的發情期快結束了。」

「我知道，我知道。」Charles毫不介意揮了揮手，「說實在話，我連我還能不能站起來都不知道。」

他很高興看到那句自我解嘲讓Erik的嘴角露出一絲藏不住的笑意。

Erik轉頭看了一眼穿梭艇，「我猜我短時間內都不會想待在那艘船上。」

「不能同意更多。」Charles附和。

Charles帶著Erik走回自己的艙房，滿腦子想著接下來幾個小時裡他大概有機會能再抱著Erik一起入睡。

或許，等到這一切塵埃落定，他會向Erik吐實。

或許，他還會問Erik有沒有興趣來這艘船上當個傭兵。

或許。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 後來Raven和Erik一見如故，兩位廣播劇的忠實聽眾互留聯絡方式，時不時和對方討論最新的劇情。  
> 2\. Charles是Erik二十歲時最希望遇見、而沒有遇見的船主人。三十歲的Erik繼續當他的法警，但他知道如果哪一天他想要轉換職業跑道，應該聯絡誰。  
> 3\. 案子沒有偵破。  
> 4\. Charles繼續做他的生意。  
>  ~~5\. 在這個世界裡，Logan、Scott和Jean是三位Alpha的三角戀。~~


End file.
